I'м нєяє ωιтн уσυ
by Shey.Kaulitz
Summary: Es sobre el cambio que se puede hacer en una persona gracias al amor...La historia de Tom y Sheyla.
1. Resumen y Prólogo

**Ahi va el fic se llama "I'м нєяє ωιтн уσυ"**

**.**

**Resumen:**

Como personajes principales son: Bill, Tom y Sheyla

La historia comienza con tres chicas de España-Valencia, terminaron el colegio y antes de entrar a la siguiente etapa de la vida fueron premiadas por sus padres con un viaje a Alemania.

Ellas eran fans de un grupo en particular que era muy conocido y justamente ese grupo era de Alemania, era obvio que el toparse con esos chicos sonaba imposible; pero la vida les demostrara que no hay nada imposible "Difícil si, Imposible no".

Luego del gran giro que la vida les hace ellas logran conocer a sus ídolos y como los chicos andaban solteros hubo atracción hacia las tres chicas, Gustav y Carmen son unas de las parejas que tomaran su tiempo para avanzar y reconocer su amor, Bill estaba encantado por Sheyla pero Sheyla estaba enamorada de Tom, y Tom estaba enamorado de ella. Isabel quería acercarse a Bill, ella quería que el la viera mas que una amiga pero el era muy ciego para ver eso. Georg tenía su chica pero después de un mes de estar con sus nuevas amigas siente atracción hacia Isabel, Isabel no lo sabe reconocer pero empieza a sentir la misma atracción a Georg y Bill se quedo en el olvido (en el corazón de Isabel).

Luego de que la vida les enseño eso, las tres chicas y los cuatro chicos famosos se hacen buenos amigos (eso paso en los 2 meses que tenían permitido estar en Alemania las tres chicas), hasta que las chicas tienen que volver hacia la realidad, formarse para la vida según sus padres. Vuelven a España-Valencia, luego de un mes y medio Sheyla tubo problemas económicos, tenia que trabajar en su tiempo libre para poder estar en la universidad que ya había empezado. Luego de ese cambio que hizo el problema de Sheyla, ella no volvió a saber de Tom.

Los chicos de la banda no perdieron contacto con Isabel y Carmen pero con Sheyla y su problema ellos no tuvieron mucho contacto, Por el lado de Sheyla tampoco tenia tiempo para hablar con los chicos de la banda y menos con Tom así que la relación a distancia no funcionaba…Ya había pasado medio año y Tom no aguantaba mas y decidió buscar a la chica que lo cambio por completo, mientras que Bill aun no la había podido olvidar.

* * *

**Prologo:**

Era una chica de 17, Se llamaba Sheyla era simpática y no había tenido novios pero si se ha enamorado vivía normal con su mamá y su papá tenia una hermana de 15 años y se llevaban bien aun que alguna que otra vez peleaban pero no era nada serio, ella nacio en Brasil y por cuestiones del trabajo de sus padres vivió en Colombia 5 años, los demás años hasta hoy vivía en España-Valencia.  
Tenia una buena relación con la gente allá, era sociable y tenia sus dos mejores amigas Carmen y Isabel  
las tres ya habían acabado el colegio así que ya les tocaba la universidad y antes de Comenzar la universidad su regalo de graduadas del colegio fue un viaje a Alemania, las tres emocionadas por que  
Conocían Tokio Hotel y les Encantaba eran Super Fans eran Tokitas.  
Un dia antes de viajar ellas (las 3) estaban Felices ya que iban a ir a la ciudad donde se encontraba TH, pero como es un sueño que posiblemente no se realice ellas decidieron que si no conocían a TH igual la tenían que pasar bien y horas antes del viaje sus papas le encargaron y le dieron discursos de:" no debes descuidarte por el tema de que te pueden robar y bla bla bla" (Lo mas Tipico de los padres).  
Bueno ya todo acabo y se fueron las 3 al avión y estaban felices por que estaban por conocer algo nuevo  
después de el viaje por-fin! llegaron a Alemania (digamos que TH estaba viviendo en Berlin por decir.)Berlin no entendían mucho alemán pero hablaban Ingles muy bien así que se fueron a un Hotel se podian quedar 2 mese en Alemania, ya se que es mucho pero era un buen descanso después del colegio hehe.

**Esa es toda la informacion ya para mañana hare el Capitulo 1 de "I'м нєяє ωιтн уσυ"**


	2. Capítulo 1

**I'm here with you -Capítulo 1-**

Llegaron a Alemania Berlín y estaban muy Felices por conocer todo, cuando salen a buscar el Hotel que les habían recomendado para su suerte en ese hotel sabían hablar varios idiomas, así que no iba a ser un problema quedarse ahí.

- Hay chicas ya me canse de caminar – Dijo Carmen, dejando de caminar

- Vamos Carmen…ya falta poco... – Dijo Sheyla, estaba igual de cansada como Carmen

- Ya esta ese es el hotel – Dijo Isabel

- Carmen y Sheyla gritaron – ¡POR FIN!

Luego de una media hora registrándose en el hotel, les dieron su cuarto a las tres chicas y como estaba muy cansadas decidieron Bañarse y Dormir.

Solo durmieron una hora, bueno Carmen aun estaba durmiendo pero Isabel y Sheyla querían salir, las dos no aguantaron las ganas de salir y decidieron salir a conocer un poco el lugar donde se encontraban, salieron a un parque cerca del hotel, las dos admirando la ciudad mientras caminaban.

De repente Sheyla vio un lugar que le parecía muy bonito, era un restauran; entran y al abrir la puerta alguien la abrió tan fuerte que le dio en la cabeza ah Sheyla y se queda inconsciente ya que el golpe fue fuerte.

- ¡SHEYLA! ¡DESPIERTAAAA! – Dijo Isabel, mientras tanto le hablaba a la persona que había golpeado sin querer a Sheyla - ¡TONTO! Mira la dejaste inconciente – Estaba furiosa

- Lo siento…perdón lo lamento te ayudo a llevarla a algún hospital para que la atiendan – Dijo la persona que golpeo a Sheyla

- Isabel aun muy enojada dijo - ¡Era lo mejor que podías hacer! - Cuando Isabel mira la cara de esa persona vio que era Tom Kaulitz - ¡OH! T...To…Tom Kau...

- Tom le tapa la boca con su mano antes de que grite su nombre – ¡Cállate! Por favor no digas mi nombre…mira allá esta mi auto vamos a mi auto y la llevaremos a algún hospital

- Esta bien pero ayúdame a cárgala, por que solo no puedo – Dijo Isabel

- Bueno – Dijo Tom mientras el solo cargo a Sheyla Dirigiéndose a su auto

- En eso que entran al auto, Sheyla empieza a despertar y ve que Tom la cargaba y luego pienso - ¡TOM! ¿El me esta cargando? ¿Pero como? - ¿Tom? debo estar soñando...

- Tom la vio y le pareció linda esa chica, a la que golpeo sin querer - Valla así que sueñas con migo ¿eh?

- ¿Que? Esto no es un sueño…valla si eres real…tu ¿Que haces? tu... ¡OYE! ¡Tú me golpeaste con la puerta! – Dijo Sheyla con un tono un poco molesto

- Ah…si respecto a eso lo lamento mucho ¿Cómo te….- Dijo Tom mientras fue interrumpido

- ¡OH! Sheyla me alegra que despiertes me diste un susto pero bueno mira quien te quería ayudar – Dijo Isabel mientras sus ojos apuntaban a Tom

- Sheyla mira extrañada a Isabel – Ah…Tom gracias por querer ayudar pero ya estoy mejor así que…nos vamos – Dijo Sheyla, mientras Isabel le piso el pie ¡AY! Isabel…

- hay perdón Shey... pero Tom si no es mucha molestia quisiera que nos des unos autógrafos – Dijo Isabel

- Claro...Sheyla tu quieres uno igual…- Dijo Tom, con una cara muy picara

- Sheyla se quedo con la boca abierta, por la cara de Tom ¿Acaso le estaba coqueteando?- eh…yo…bueno – Dijo sonrojándose

- Sabes que…mejor les invito a una fiesta hoy si quieren, ah y de paso les presento a los de la banda por que veo que Isabel es fan ¿no? – Dijo Tom, no dejaba de mirar a Sheyla

-Sin perder ni un segundo Isabel ya respondió – ¡SI! ¡Muchas gracias! claro que nos...- Sheyla la interrumpió

- Claro que no, recién llegamos – Dijo Sheyla haciéndose a la difícil

- Pero Shey... por favor no seas así, sabes que te mueres por ir…además a Carmen le encantaría igual ir...vamos...di que si tu puedes – Dijo Isabel tratando de cambiar la decisión de Sheyla

- Sheyla mientras tanto pensaba y luego dijo – Esta bien vamos a ir pero...

- Bueno entonces las busco a las ocho y media ¿Donde viven? – Responde Tom

- Isabel le dice - allá hay un hotel en la esquina lo ¿conoces?

- Claro las busco ahí entonces tu…- Tom mira a Sheyla- te llamas Sheyla y tu - mira a Isabel - Isabel ¿no?

- Sheyla e Isabel responden - Si

- Entonces nos vemos en la noche a las ocho y media, Hasta luego Chicas – Tom mira a Sheyla otra vez con la cara picarona

- Eh…si chau nos vemos luego – Dijo Sheyla, y se despide con un beso en el cachete

- Isabel hace lo mismo – Chau Tom

- Tom no dejaba de pensar en la cara que puso cuando se levanto del golpe Sheyla – Chau…

Llegan al hotel Isabel y Sheyla y se van al cuarto de Carmen prácticamente corriendo, cuando llegan al cuarto le contaron todo a Carmen.

- Ya terminaron de contarle todo a Carme y ella dijo muy sorprendida - ¡Enserio!...chicas es enserio por que saben que yo los amo – aun dudaba - no me quieren hacer una ¿broma?

- Es enserio y Tom es muy lindo en persona – Dijo Sheyla

- Isabel se dio cuenta que Sheyla estaba perdida por Tom - Carmen creo que Tom le estaba coqueteando a Sheyla, debiste haber visto como la ¡miraba!

- ¡Sheyla! Debes tener cuidado, por que no por nada la fama de Mujeriego – Dijo Carmen

- Si tienes razón, pero bueno – Dijo Sheyla mientras se fija la hora, ya eran las siete - ¡CHICAS! tenemos que salir a la fiesta que Tom nos invito así que vístanse súper cute… - Sheyla se reía, estaba demasiado feliz

- Mira nada mas antes yo rogaba para la fiesta y resulta que Sheyla es la más interesada en ir – Respondió Isabel

Las tres se empiezan a reír, y luego se alistan; Carmen, Isabel y Sheyla se viste súper sexys.

Sheyla estaba con un vestido azul pegadito a su cuerpo con una calza negra y dos collares largos, Isabel con una polera negra larga y con una falda de Jean y por ultimo Carmen con un vestido negro que tenía adornos plateados, tenia muchas manillas en sus dos brazos.

Para ese entonces ya eran las ocho y veinticuatro así que faltaba poco para la fiesta...


	3. Capítulo 2

**I'м нєяє ωιтн уσυ -Capítulo 2****-**

Suena el teléfono y contesta carmen

- hola aja...aja...bueno ¡gracias! – Dijo Carmen y Corto  
- y ¿que fue eso? – Dijo Sheyla  
- ¿quien era? – Agrego Isabel  
- Bueno llamaron para decir que Tom ya había llegando y que nos esperaba – Respondió Carmen  
- ¡Ya llego! – Grito Isabel  
- _¡Hay! Tom espero de que te pueda conocer_ _bien_ – Pensó Sheyla y estaba con una cara de atontada  
- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?- Dijo Isabel  
- Sheyla no respondía pero luego dijo – ah…si si tenemos que bajar no hay que hacerlo esperar  
- Carmen e Isabel no aguantaron las ganas de reír por lo que había dicho Sheyla

- Sheyla se sonrojaba fácilmente - perdón estoy nerviosa  
- Tranquila actúa lo mas natural que puedas – Dijo Isabel, ella se dio cuenta que Sheyla estaba empezando a enamorarse de el aun que no lo conociera  
- Mientras ella le sonreía por su consejo dijo – ¡Gracias Isa!  
- ¡De nada! y te ves súper linda amiga – Agrego Isabel  
- Gracias tu igual esta linda – Respondió Sheyla

Mientras Carmen, Isabel y Sheyla llegaban al auto de Tom, este las esperaba con muchas ganas de ir a la fiesta, Cuando Tom las vio de lejos no las reconoció pero a medida que se iban acercando el pudo ver que eran dos chicas de cara conocida, pero a la otra no la había visto nunca.

Esa chica era Carmen; pero Tom no tomo mucha importancia a esa chica, el tenia la mirada perdida en Sheyla

-Tom saluda a las tres chicas con un beso en la mejilla, como de costumbre - Hola chicas que bien se ven las tres – Empezó a dirigir la mirada hacia Carmen - valla creo que no nos presentaron...  
- Carmen responde muy seca - Si bueno hola yo soy Carmen mucho gusto  
- Sheyla un poco celosa se agrega a la conversación – Eh… ¿ya vamos a la fiesta?  
- Tom se dio cuenta del cambio de humor de Sheyla - Si bueno...que apuradas estamos esta noche – Dijo sarcásticamente – Esta bien entren al auto, ya estamos un poco atrasados  
- Isabel antes de entrar al auto Dijo – Gracias Tom por invitarnos  
- El responde, mientras trata de acordarse del nombre de ella - de nada eh...Isabel ¿cierto?  
- Si – responde Isabel  
- Bueno, ¿una de ustedes quiere ir adelante? – Pregunto Tom

- Sheyla empieza a hacer un ruido muy bajito, indicando que ella quería pero no se animaba  
- Shey... ¿por que no vas Tú? – Dijo Isabel, entendiendo la situación de Sheyla

- Sheyla respondió sin dejar pasar un segundo mas – Si, esta bien  
- Cuando ella respondió "Si" empezó a perderse en sus pensamientos - _que tiene ella que me hace sentir raro pero…esto es algo nuevo para mi –_ Por suerte reacciono rápido para ir de una vez a la fiesta que los esperaba

Ya estando en el auto escucharon música, Carmen e Isabel empiezan ah hablar entre ellas; dejando a un lado a Tom y Sheyla.

Tom no quería desaprovechar este momento para iniciar una charla con la chica que le hacia sentir cosas raras.

Empezaron a hablar pero el tiempo fue muy corto y solo Tom pudo hacerle algunas preguntas sobre sus gustos 

Llegaron a la fiesta y entraron a una zona VIP se puede decir, Tom llevo a las tres chicas donde se encontraba el Grupo (Los integrantes de Tokio Hotel) reunido para que se conocieran, Cuando llegaron Sheyla se quedo un poco atontada al verlos; en especial a Bill por que ella lo veía tan dulce en persona y el no paraba de reír con cada cosa que decía Georg, Gustav estaba un poco distraído, parecía que buscaba a alguien.  
Tom hablo con los chicos en alemán, en resumen el dijo que habían tres chicas las cuales eran fans de la banda y querían conocerlos. 

- Bill al oír eso, y al ver que Georg y Gustav estaban de acuerdo con el; respondió - Claro que nos gustaría conocerlas.

- Tom llevo a las tres al lugar donde se encontraban los chicos, las presento y se saludaron.

- Hallo – Dijo Sheyla mirando a Bill

- Bill le respondió sonriente – ¡Hallo!

- En ese corto tiempo que Sheyla pudo estar con Bill, Tom la jala del brazo para decirle - ven te quiero conocer; quiero que conozca un lugar

- Sheyla no tubo problema en ir, ella se fue con el y dejaron el grupo, mientras se conocían mejor

**Mientras tanto…****  
**

- Sheyla pensaba – ¡_Hay no! Bill no tubo tiempo para preguntar mi nombre...y Tom me jala muy fuerte de mi brazo…-_ estaba un poco molesta -¡AY! por favor un poco mas despacio, acuérdate que hoy en la tarde casi me rompes la cabeza._  
- _¡OH! Lo siento – Dijo Tom mientra cambiaba de Tema y seguían caminando hacia ese lugar -me parece o… ¿te gusta mi hermano?

-Al escuchar eso a Sheyla se le salían los ojos, y la respuesta a esa pregunta ella no la tenia muy clara – ¡no! nada que ver…Solo que me gusto verlo ¡en persona!  
- El no estaba muy convencido con esa respuesta - si...si claro dime y…yo que te parezco sexy guapo dulce…- Seguía con su lista  
- Sheyla pensó - _creído _– y al rato respondió - ¡Tonto!  
- Tom asombrado - ¡¿Que?  
- Ella se hizo a la loca, como si no hubiera dicho nada – Ah…nada…nada  
- Tom no creyó nada pero tampoco hizo lío por eso – Bueno vamos allá y pedimos algo de tomar ¿te parece?  
- Esta bien, pero nada de alcohol yo no tomo esas cosas – Respondió ella  
- Claro – Dijo Tom.

Los dos se sentaron en un pequeño bar, mientras que Tom trato de iniciar otra vez la charla

- ¿De donde eres? – Pregunto Tom

- Bueno yo nací en Brasil pero no conozco muy bien brasil, por que me fui a vivir a Colombia por un tiempo y luego me tuve que ir a España-Valencia…y hasta el dia de hoy vivo allá.

- Oh…valla y ¿Cuanto tiempo te quedaras aquí? – Pregunto Tom muy atento en saber lo que diría Sheyla  
- Dos meses – Respondió ella  
- ¡Que bueno! – Dijo el mientras pensaba – "si…se quedara un buen tiempo, así te podré conocer mejor Sheyla".

Luego de terminar la pequeña platica hubo un silencio muy incomodo y miradas perdidas, Sheyla no podía seguir con este incomodo momento y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió para acabar con el silencio

-Eres mujeriego ¿no? – Sheyla se quedo muy impactada por las palabras que habían salido de su boca.  
- Tom algo confundido respondió – ¿Ah? ¿Y eso a que viene? – "Tan mal fama tengo" pensó Tom - Si soy pero es que las mujeres son mi debilidad – Dijo el sin vergüenza, ya que era verdad lo que dijo

- Sheyla trato de cambiar la charla pero no pudo controlar su boca ya que tenía mucho interés en saber mas sobre el – Bueno…entonces ¿Soy una de tus debilidades? – "No tiene nada de malo decir eso por que soy mujer" pensó ella.

- Tom le respondió en Alemán con la esperanza de que no entienda muy bien - Aber es echt sicher, dass du mein Schwäche bist...süby.

(Traducción: pero claro que eres una debilidad para mi linda) 

-Sheyla entendió mas de lo que pensaba Tom - Se alemán – Dijo Sheyla tratando de asustar a Tom  
- Tom se quedo sorprendido - Eh bueno pero es cierto lo que te dije, las chicas son mi punto débil  
-Sheyla solo dijo – Ah…si

- Y de ti, ¿cual es tu debilidad? – Pregunto Tom  
- Valla Tom por que no me presentaras a tu amiga... – Escucharon Tom y Sheyla, Sheyla no tenia no idea de quien era; pues aun no le había visto la cara ya que el que había habado estaba detrás de ella.  
Sheyla se dio la vuelta para ver quien era y vio que era… 


	4. Capitulo 3

**I'м нєяє ωιтн уσυ -Capítulo 3-**

La persona que se encontraba atrás de Sheyla era Bill, ella se quedo mirándolo hasta que se animo a hacer una pequeña charla con su ídolo, estaba a punto de decirle hola, pero lamentablemente fue interrumpida por Tom

- La mirada de Tom decía que se valla a Bill - Ella es Sheyla, ahora ¿te puedes ir?  
- Bill escucho solo el nombre y lo demás que dijo lo ignoro por completo - Hola Sheyla ¿que tal?  
- Tom lanzo un suspiro de molestia - …  
- Hola Bill todo bien y… ¿tu como estas? – Dijo Sheyla algo nerviosa

- Bill noto sus nervios - ¿Por que estas nerviosa? – Hizo una pequeña risa – Tranquila – sonrío para que ella se sienta mejor

- Bueno…si me encanta, amo como cantas y admiro mucho la banda – Responde ella un poco más relajada  
-¡OH! me alegra que te guste y ¿Cuál es tu canción Favorita? – Pregunto Bill  
- Sheyla solo pudo decir – Es…- Otra vez Tom interrumpe…  
- Bill creo que te llama, Georg mira se lo ve con una cara de disgusto – Dijo Tom, tratando de librarse de su hermano  
- Bill pensaba – _rayos me olvide del trago de Georg_ – Eh…si bueno yo… ¡ya vuelvo!  
- Esta bien Bill – Respondió ella  
- Tom no dudo ni un rato en hacer algo rápido para estar solo con ella – ¡Hey vamos allá!

- ¿Ah? – Sheyla solo pudo decir eso, sin importar lo que diga ella Tom la llevaba a otro lugar jalándola del brazo

Mientras Tom la jalaba del brazo, ella no quería seguir; Sheyla solo quería hablar con Bill pero si ella intentaba decirle eso a Tom talvez no la escuche por que la música estaba a todo volumen o se haría al loco con tal de no parar, ni modo ella tenia que aguantar hasta que el la deje de jalar...pero Sheyla tenia miedo que Tom la tome como una de esas chica a las que acostumbraba, solo de una noche, ella desde que vio a Tom, cuando la cargaba se sintió extraña parece que lo que tenia era amor a primera vista, Sheyla es fan de la banda pero en ese tiempo no le atraía para nada Tom, solo Bill.

La pregunta era ¿Tom sentirá lo mismo por ella?  
Tom dejo de jalarla del brazo, será que… ¿Ya habrán llegado al bendito lugar?  
Pues no pero ya estaban cerca, los dos estaban por subir las escaleras pero Sheyla miro a Tom haciendo que este se detuviera

- ¿A donde vamos? - Pregunto Sheyla  
- Confía en mí, solo te quiero llevar a un lugar donde veras todo Berlín – Responde Tom  
- Bueno pero…si hay que subir las escaleras ¡me voy a cansar!  
- Tom empezó a reírse - tontita vamos a subir en ascensor

- ¡Oye! ¡No soy tontita! – Dijo Sheyla, se veía graciosa diciendo eso  
- Tom la miro de una forma dulce - ya vamos quiero mostrarte ese magnifico lugar  
- Esta bien – Dijo ella, mirándolo de la misma forma dulce; agarro la mano de Tom y lo jalo hasta el ascensor.

Luego de subir al ascensor Tom y Sheyla se quedaron callados pero se miraban, el ascensor se detuvo, Sheyla se asusto un poco y lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza fue que el ascensor se había trancado, pero era obvio que no era eso, solo se paro para que entraran mas personas; entro una señora mayor con un señor mayor y luego un chico alto y simpático, pero a Sheyla no le llamaba la atención, Tom no pudo evitar agarrarla del hombro jalándola hacia el, ella se quedo sin palabras y solo lo miro sorprendida, el la miraba como si no hubiera pasado nada; con una sonrisa ambos decían todo.

Sheyla se quedo en ese lugar tomando en cuenta que el chico estaba a su lado, los dos señores mayores estaban al frente de Tom y Sheyla.

Tom le susurraba en el oído diciéndole cosas en alemán y ella no entendía mucho pero si entendió una cosa:"siento algo especial dime ¿que me has hecho?"  
Sheyla se sonrojo al entender la frase pero respondió en voz bajita "yo igual siento cosas extrañas por ti".

Ya habían bajado los dos señores mayores y después el chico simpático, dejándolos solos otra vez en el ascensor, ella trato de hablar sobre lo ultimo que había pasado pero el interrumpió antes de que siga, diciéndole "por favor espera a que lleguemos arriba que allí hablaremos mejor", ella solo respondió con un "bueno" mientras Sheyla pensaba parecía que el tiempo pasaba muy lento ¿Por que tardaban tanto en llegar al lugar donde Tom quería llevarla?  
Después de tanto esperar llego la hora de salir del ascensor ya que por fin habían llegado, vaya que valió la pena esperar, el lugar era simple pero se veía fantástico por que se podía ver todo y como era de noche las estrellas estaban ahí a la vista acompañando esa hermosa vista.

- Sheyla se quedo asombrada por que el lugar era muy lindo era la parte mas alta del edificio y se veía toda la ciudad por ahí - ¡Que hermoso!  
- Lose…ahora si podemos charla aquí tranquilos ¿te parece? – Dijo Tom  
- Sheyla quería saber que pasaba - Bueno...pero dime que fue eso lo del ascensor, me refiero a lo que dijiste...y...

- No se como explicarlo, yo soy una persona a la que le gusta decir lo que siente... – Explico Tom  
- Sheyla entendía a lo que se refería el – yo siento algo raro por ti, ¿es algo así lo que sientes por mi?

- No se…creo que si – Responde el  
- Sheyla sin pensarlo dos veces pregunto - pero ¿para una noche? – tenia ganas de decir eso aunque no era el momento, lo dijo con una voz irónica

- ¿Que? ¡NO!...yo se que tengo la fama de mujeriego pero creo que contigo no quiero solo eso ¿me entiendes? – Explico el, estaba impresionado por lo que dijo ella  
- Sheyla también se quedo un poco impresionada con lo que dijo Tom – OH, Tom pero...no nos conocemos bien, me refiero a que solo fue hoy tal vez estés confundido...esto es raro

- sabes algo…me alegra saber que también sientes algo por mi... ¿Quieres que empecemos algo hoy? – Dijo Tom, pensando que esta era la manera de arreglar las cosas  
- Tom lo siento pero no, no me conoces bien y yo solo te conozco como a un famoso creo que deberíamos conocernos mejor y no ir tan rápido – Respondió ella  
- Tom estaba un poco decepcionado de la respuesta, ninguna chica antes le había dicho que no - Pero Sheyla si sentimos lo mismo ¿Por que no lo intentamos? ya te dije que yo no te veo como a esas chicas de una noche y no me gusta saber que tengo la fama de mujeriego...aun que lo sea  
- ¡Tom por favor! si quieres intentar algo tenemos que conocernos mejor ¿te parece? – Respondió Sheyla  
- Si es la única forma de que creas en esto…esta bien, pero dime ¿te gusta Bill? – Dijo Tom algo celoso  
- Sheyla se puso nerviosa por la pregunta - ¡Eh! ya te dije que no, solo me parece una persona muy tierna… ¡Solo eso!  
- Pero… - Dijo Tom, no muy convencido con la respuesta

-¡Tom! lo único que te puedo decir es que Bill solo me parece una persona tierna y me gustaría conocerla mejor pero de ahí nada mas yo siento algo por ti no por el ¡Entiéndelo por favor!  
- Esta bien perdón, pero tienes que darme una oportunidad después de conocernos mejor ¿Eso será posible? – Pregunto Tom  
- Ya te dije que si esto es verdadero seguirá así hasta que…bueno podamos estar seguros de tener algo – Aclaro Sheyla  
- Al terminar de escuchar esto Tom bajo la cabeza y hubo un silencio corto, Tom alzo la cabeza y cambio de tema - Me muero por darte un beso ¿Puedo?  
- Eh…Tom es muy…rap… 

Tom la beso y ella lo dejo, en realidad con solo verlo ella sentía cosas extrañas y ahora que le robo un beso sintió mas cosas por el, haciendo que se sienta mas segura de sus sentimientos.  
Fue el primer beso que se dieron ambos.

- Sheyla se separo de el y lo miro algo sorprendida, luego hablo con el como si nada hubiera pasado - Por favor ya vamos de vuelta abajo, mis amigas pueden pensar que me fui sin ellas al hotel  
- Bueno, pero Sheyla tienes que prometerme que lo intentaremos si esto sigue así – Dijo Tom tomando la mano de ella

- Si…lo prometo – Dijo ella sin pensarlo más  
-Tom la abrazo – Gracias, ya vamos abajo – estaba feliz  
- Sheyla no le sacaba la mirada a el - _te ves tan lindo Tom, tu tienes algo que yo no se que es; pero me gusta mucho sentir esto por ti _– pensó ella 

En el ascensor Sheyla estaba pensativa, ella se dio cuenta que el rato incomodo ya había pasado y todo marchaba bien entre el y ella pero aun seguía ese sentimiento que ambos tenían-

-llegaron abajo y vieron algo muy raro vieron...-


	5. Capitulo 4

**I'м нєяє ωιтн уσυ -Capítulo 4-**

La fiesta de súper lleno paso a estar vació no había mucha gente y eso le extraño a Sheyla un poco, ya que no veía por ningún lado a Carmen y tampoco vio a Isabel.

Tom también noto el lugar vacío, el no veía a nadie conocido, eso fue extraño ¿Donde estaban?, pero no era de tanto a preocuparse por que Sheyla llamo a Carmen para saber en donde se habían metido

**LLAMADA:**

- ¿Hola? ¡Carmen! ¿Donde están? – Dijo Sheyla

- Hola, eh…bueno la fiesta estaba un poco aburrida y los chicos de la banda nos invitaron a comer algo antes de llevarnos al Hotel...- Respondió Carmen

- Ah…pero hay un pequeño problema... ¡POR QUE NO ME DIJERON! – Dijo Sheyla un poco molesta

- Es que estabas tan bien acompañada…ya sabes, no queríamos molestar – Dijo Carmen

- Sheyla ya no estaba enojada - Ah bueno perdón…es que me preocupe al no verlas aquí, igual me dejaron…no me esperaron, nos vemos en el hotel ¿si?

- Tom se empezó a impacientar - ¿Ya Sheyla? ¿Donde están tus amigas?

- Espera un rato, sigo hablando con Carmen – le respondió Sheyla a el

- Oye, así que sigues con el ¡eh! Suerte y no hagan nada malo…- Dijo Carmen, haciéndole una bromita a Sheyla

- ¡Que chistosa!...entonces yo creo que ya me voy para el hotel, bueno no se tarden mucho ¡Chau! – Responde Sheyla

- Esta bien chau – Dijo Carmen y colgó

- ¿y donde están? – Pregunto Tom

- Eh bueno Carmen me dijo que los chicos de la banda las llevaban al hotel, pero antes fueron a comer algo –Responde ella

- Así que ellos se fueron con tus amigas... ¿Quieres que te lleve al hotel?

- Si, por favor no conozco muy bien la ciudad

- Tom tuvo una idea para estar con Sheyla - Si quieres mañana tú y yo podemos dar la vuelta a la ciudad para que la conozcas mejor

- Creo que no es mala idea, si me gustaría…entonces mañana ¿A que hora? – Pregunto Sheyla

- A las tres de la tarde ¿Te parece?... Pero esto es solo para los dos ¿si?

- Ja – Respondió Sheyla en alemán

- Me gusta como dices si en alemán – Dijo Tom dándole un beso rápido en los labios

Al salir de la fiesta que ya estaba por terminar, Sheyla tenia un poco de frió y Tom noto eso y le dio su chaqueta.

Ella le di las gracias a Tom y se quedo mirándolo un poco atontada y pensativa, a Tom le gustaba la mirada de Sheyla.

En el auto los dos se quedaron mudos, solo escuchaban música; cuando llegaron al Hotel Tom acompaño a Sheyla hasta la puerta del cuarto.

- Ah…ya llego la hora de que entre...- Dijo Sheyla

- Tom la agarro de la mejilla suave - Chau Sheyla y no olvides lo de mañana - Dijo muy feliz

Sheyla le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero Tom se volcó haciendo que el beso sea en sus labios y no en el cachete; ella no se lo esperaba pero le gusto mucho el beso y no quiso parar ese momento, al estar el y ella besándose escucharon una voz diciendo "¿Tom?".

Al escuchar esa voz Sheyla y Tom se separaron, estando algo nerviosos, el de la voz era Bill; detrás de el estaban Isabel, Carmen, Georg y Gustav. Sin disimular todos miraban sorprendidos a Tom y Sheyla.

- Hola – Tom saludo a todos - bueno yo solo traje a Sheyla al Hotel

- Bill se acerco a Sheyla

- Hola Bill – Dijo Sheyla algo nerviosa

- Hola Sheyla – Dijo Bill sin dejar de mirarla

- Bueno ya es demasiado tarde, será mejor que nos vallamos – Dijo Tom mirando a los chicos

- Si ya es tarde – Respondió Gustav, luego se despidió de las chicas con besos en la mejilla

- Si me muero de sueño – Dijo Bill y se despidió igual que Gustav

- Si tienen razón Chau chicas fue un gusto conocerlas – Dijo Georg despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla

- Chau Chicas – Dijo Tom haciéndole ojitos a Sheyla - no olvides lo de mañana…- al terminar de hablar se despidió con un beso al igual que los chicos

- Carmen e Isabel se miraron, tratando de imaginarse a lo que se refería Tom

- Ah…si – Dijo Sheyla, Tom se estaba por acercar a ella para darle el beso en la mejilla pero ella ya no quería darle otro beso en la mejilla

- ¿Me estas castigando? – Dijo Tom

Sheyla se hizo a la loca y no dijo nada, pero Tom le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego los cuatro chicos se fueron.


	6. Capitulo 5

**I'м нєяє ωιтн уσυ -Capí****tulo 5-**

Ni bien se fueron los chicos, Isabel y Carmen le empezaron a preguntar todo a Sheyla y ella no tuvo mas remedio que contar todo a pesar de que estaba cansada, lo único que no contó fue los planes que tenia mañana, ella iba a salir con Tom pero decidió decirles eso antes de ir con el para que así ellas no quieran acompañarla y entiendan de que ese paseo era solo entre Tom y ella.

Luego de Charlar como una hora las chicas decidieron que ya era hora de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Sheyla se despertó y solo vio que Isabel estaba despierta, entonces fue a saludarla

- ¡Hola Isabel! – Dijo Sheyla  
- Hola ¿Como dormiste señora de KAU... – Dijo Isabel sin poder terminar lo que iba a decir  
- ¡No! Por favor no lo digas… - Dijo Sheyla  
- Perdón...tengo que hablar contigo sobre...  
- ¿Sobre que? – Dijo Sheyla asustándose un poco  
- es sobre...hay es que quiero que me ayudes con Bill – Respondió Isabel  
- ¡Ah!...Claro, así que Bill – Dijo Sheyla empezando a codear a Isabel - pero la verdad no se que decirte es que no lo conozco muy bien pero me parece una buena persona, además yo creo que si le pido a Tom disimuladamente la opinión de Bill hacia a ti...  
- Pero…¿Estas segura de que el no le contara a Bill? es que son hermanos y yo creo que es obvio que algún comentario se le va a escapar… - Dijo Isabel  
- Confía en mi, Tom no va a Decir ¡nada! – Confirmo Sheyla

- Isabel sin pensarlo dos veces responde – Esta bien, muchas Gracias Sheyla - Isabel abrazo a Sheyla

-Minutos Después Carmen se despierte y va donde se encontraban las chicas, las saludo; luego de Saludar noto a Isabel Muy Contenta – Valla parece que hoy nos levantamos con el pie derecho ¿no Isabel?  
- Isabel muy feliz responde - ¡SI! y ¿Tú carmen con que pie te levantaste?  
- No se, no me acuerdo bueno...Chicas les quería decir si hoy podíamos salir a…

- Interrumpe Sheyla - Eh no creo que sea posible que yo vaya...es que yo... bueno hoy...  
- Así que tienes planes ¡eh! Uh... ¡Tom! – Dijo Carmen  
- Ya déjala Carmen no ves que hoy tiene que estar con su príncipe azul – Bromeo Isabel  
- No es nada serio, solo es…el me invito hoy para que conozca mejor la ciudad – Dijo Sheyla sintiéndose un poco incomoda de que sus amigas se rían otra vez  
- Y ¿Por que no vamos nosotras igual? – Pregunto Carmen  
- ¡Carmen! eso es solo una escusa para pasar tiempo con ella, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? – Dijo Isabel haciendo entender a Carmen  
- ¡Ey! Cierto…perdón, no me di cuenta casi lo arruino – Responde Carmen entendiendo todo  
- Pero Sheyla no te preocupes tu ve y nosotras iremos a otros lugares – Dijo Carmen haciendo que Sheyla se sienta mejor, y se despreocupe por ellas  
- ¡Claro! No te preocupes, pero eso si eh cuídate de Tom...ya sabes a lo que me refiero – Dijo Carmen sonando como una madre  
- Isabel no pudo aguantar las ganas de reírse – Carmen pareces una mamá  
- Sheyla igual se reía pero entendió muy bien la lo que Carmen se refería - Si tienes razón, pero gracias Carmen  
- Bueno y ¿A que hora tienes que ir? – Dijo Carmen fijándose el reloj y viendo que eran las 12:00  
- A las tres de la tarde...tengo tiempo para una ducha – Responde Sheyla  
- Claro que si pero antes desayunemos, aun que ya deberíamos almorzar ¿Que hacemos? – Pregunto Isabel  
- Aquí en la esquina hay un restauran de comida china ¿Que tal si vamos allí? – Dijo Carmen  
- Sheyla y Isabel Responden – ¡Si!  
- Pero antes me iré a duchar...No tardare nada – Dijo Sheyla y se fue rápido  
- Esta bien, yo ya me duche voy a arreglar mi ropa... – Dijo Isabel  
- Bueno yo me iré a cambiar de ropa – Dijo Carmen 

Sheyla se ducho y se alisto para ir al restauran, para después salir con Tom como habían quedado.  
Ya era la una de la tarde y recién estaban saliendo para ir al restauran, no tardaron mucho en llegar al restauran; pero el servicio demoro un poco mas de lo esperado, igual Sheyla no se preocupo ya que estaba con tiempo aun, después a las tres chica les entregaron sus pedidos y comieron, parecía todo marchar bien la comida del lugar era muy buena afirmaron las chicas. Luego de terminar de comer las tres se fueron al Hotel, pero Sheyla vio que ya eran las dos y cincuenta y cuatro, ella decidió esperar a que sean las tres por que Tom llegaría en cualquier momento para recogerla.  
Pasaron como siete minutos y Tom ya estaba en el Hotel, al llegar en su auto el decidió entro al hotel; en la entrada del hotel se encontraba Sheyla esperándolo sentada, el la vio sentada ahí y la saludo, ella igual se paro para saludar a Tom y juntos se fueron al auto.  
Estando en el auto empezaron a hablar un poco antes de partir 

- Vaya Sheyla te ves súper linda, ¿Me tarde mucho?  
- Ah gracias Tom, no tranquilo llegaste a la hora exacta – Responde Sheyla  
- Que bueno, entonces ya vamos ¿no? – Pregunta Tom  
- Si vamos, ¿A donde vamos a ir primero?  
- Ya veras, aun no te diré – Dijo Tom dejando con dudas a Sheyla  
- ¡OH ya pues dime! – Dijo Sheyla

- No…ya veras son lugares muy lindos – Afirmo Tom

- Está bien vamos ya

- Ja

Tom se dirigía a lugares históricos y lindos para mostrarle a Sheyla, en el camino Sheyla vio muchos lugares hermosos, la ciudad si que era hermosa; a ella le encanto mucho la ciudad, en ese momento de la nada se acordó de su pequeña misión, Tom paro en un lugar que tenia una vista hermosa entonces Sheyla decidió hablar sobre eso

- Eh…Tom, dime puedo preguntarte algo, pero eso si no le vas a decir a nadie ¿ya? – Pregunto Sheyla  
- Si puedes ¿por que no? – Responde Tom  
- Bueno mira…es que es algo muy importante…enserio no tienes que decir ni comentar nada sobre lo que te diré, a nadie ni siquiera a Bill ¿ya?  
- Que ¿Ahora tengo fama de chismoso o que?...Bueno ya que dime que yo no voy a decir nada, confía en mi  
- esta bien, es que es sobre una de mis amigas…ella quiere saber sobre la opinión Bill ¿me entiendes?  
- Ah…ya veo pero Bill no me hablo de ninguna de tus amigas, solo me dijo que tu le caías bien nada mas...  
- Pero Tom ¿Tu le puedes sacar información? Pero no hagas que el sospeche por favor  
- Claro...pero seguro que es para una de tus amigas y no para ti – Dijo Tom con un tono de celos  
- ¡Hay Tom! así como yo confié en ti, tu debes hacer lo mismo ¿no lo crees? – Dijo Sheyla  
- Si lo se, perdón pero ya sabes lo que yo siento por ti y tu me matas con el Tiempo que tiene que pasar para que nos conozcamos mejor... ¿acaso no crees en lo que sentimos ambos? – Pregunto Tom  
- Yo la verdad tengo miedo de que esto no sea real, tengo miedo de enamorarme mas de ti y que tu no lo hagas – Responde ella  
- Yo te respeto, pero tienes que entender que es difícil para mi tenerte cerca y no poder hacer nada…solo tener que esperar hasta que te convenzas  
- Para mi igual es difícil pero quiero dejarte algo en claro...creo que sientes que yo quiero a Bill ¿no? – Dijo Sheyla  
- Si…- Respondió el  
-Bueno te lo repetiré otra vez y las veces que sean necesarias...yo no lo quiero pero si lo admiro – Dijo Sheyla  
- ¿Eres su admiradora? – Pregunto Tom  
- Si, me refiero a que yo solo soy una fan mas – Aclaro ella  
- Ah bueno pero no sientes nada por el ¿cierto? – Pregunto Tom  
- Claro que no, yo solo siento algo por ti...- Respondió Sheyla  
- Amo que digas eso – Dijo Tom  
- Sheyla se sonrojo - … 


	7. Capitulo 6

**I'м нєяє ωιтн уσυ -Capí****tulo 6-**

Sheyla se puso roja por lo que había dicho Tom, el la tomo de la mejilla y le dio un beso en la frente, ella lo agarro la mano que se encontraba en su mejilla; ella quería dar le un beso en sus labios pero luego pensó que aun no era tiempo para eso y que debía conocerlo un poco mejor para no ir tan rápido como el lo hacia.  
Ya estaba anocheciendo y Tom decidió llevar a Sheyla a cenar antes de dejarla en el hotel, Tom y Sheyla fueron a un restauran donde puedan tener privacidad, al entrar al restauran no se dieron cuenta que Bill y Georg estaban ahí, no se dieron cuenta de que en una de las mesas se encontraban Georg y Bill.

Bill los vio cuando entraban al restauran y Georg igual, Sheyla y Tom pasaron por un lado de la mesa y Bill decidió saludarles.

- Hola Tom y Sheyla ¿Que hacen? – Pregunto Bill  
- Hola Bill...Hola Georg – Dijo Sheyla  
- Ah…hola vinimos a comer algo – Responde Tom  
- Ah pues entonces quédense aquí con nosotros – Dijo Bill jalando a Sheyla de la mano, haciendo que ella se siente a lado de el  
- Tom en un tono muy bajo y algo molesto respondió - Ya que...  
- Bueno yo me tengo que ir por que tengo planes para esta noche, nos vemos luego – Dijo Georg despidiéndose de los tres, se levanto de la mesa y salio del restauran  
- Claro seguro es con...(Georg le tapo la boca y solo se reía)  
- luego de un rato Bill se perdió en sus pensamientos mirando a Sheyla - …  
- Tom nota la miraba perdida de su hermano hacia Sheyla - Bill ¿Que pasa? te noto muy pensativo  
- Sheyla se acordó en ese momento de Isabel, y pensó que Bill estaba así por su amiga - dime Bill ¿en que piensas o...en quien? – Dijo ella codeándolo  
- El pobre de Bill no sabía que hacer en ese momento, por suerte su hermano empezó a hablar - …  
- Ayer te presente a las amigas de Sheyla ¿Que te parecieron? – Pregunto Tom  
- Me caen bien, pero no pude hablar mucho con ellas en cambio con Sheyla puedo hablar un poco mas – Respondió Bill  
- Eh…es que Bill tu eres una persona que las tres admiramos y es difícil para ellas hablar contigo – Dijo Sheyla  
- Ah bueno en ese caso esta bien pero igual me parecieron muy buenas chicas, me refiero a su persona…no a lo que tu piensas Tom – Dijo Bill bromeando

- ¡Yo no pensaba nada!... bueno ya que, cambiando de tema ¿Sheyla que vas a comer? – Dijo Tom  
- La verdad no se, no conozco mucho estos platos, dime ¿que me aconsejas Tom? – Pregunto ella  
- Por que no pruebas... – Dijo Bill, pero fue interrumpido por su hermano  
- Dijo Tom no Bill – Dijo Tom  
- Ey…ya tranquilos mejor pido…haber… este - Sheyla vio el menú y puso su dedo en cualquier nombre - ¡este!  
- Bill y Tom vieron el nombre del plato, al ver lo que Sheyla iba a pedir ambos sorprendidos dijeron - ¿Eso?  
- Ah…si, ¿Que tiene? – Pregunto Sheyla  
- Bueno...es que es algo muy pesado para esta hora ¿no lo crees? – Dijo Bill  
- Tiene razón mejor pide esto – Agrego Tom

- Esta bien pero… ¿Que es? – Pregunto Sheyla  
- Es una ensalada con variedad de salsa, es rica y no tiene carne – Respondió Tom  
- ¡Hay cierto!, me olvide que son vegetarianos – Dijo Sheyla  
- Bill y Tom al mismo Tiempo preguntaron - ¿Tu no lo eres?  
- Quiero pero en mi casa me obligaban a comer carne y me acostumbre, pero si es por mi no como por que no me sienta bien – Responde Sheyla  
- Esta bien – Dijo Tom  
- Bill pensó - _Me alegra que diga eso_

Luego de que los tres terminaran de comer empezaron a charlar, se la pasaban bien y no dejaban de reírse, el tiempo parecía haber muy rápido, se hizo muy tarde; Tom decidió que ya era hora de llevarla a Sheyla al hotel y como se encontraban con Bill, el también fue a dejar a Sheyla al hotel.  
En el auto Bill comentaba sobre un plan que tenía, era sobre ir al "Lago Binnenalster" pasado mañana, para que Sheyla y sus amigas puedan conocerlo, ese lago era turístico y Bill quería mostrarles a las chicas esos lugares de Alemania.

- Sheyla al escuchar el plan respondió – Claro que si, muy buena idea pero ese lago ¿Donde queda?  
- Queda en Hamburgo, de Berlín hasta allá son casi 90 minutos ¿Que tal? ¿Se animan a ir hasta allá? – Pregunto Bill  
- Claro por mi esta bien, pero le preguntare a las chicas...para ver que les parece, ah…pero…y la banda, ¿Tienen tiempo para esto? – Dijo Sheyla  
- Claro que si, David nos dio un pequeño descanso ¡por fin!, tenemos un mes y medio para ser libres - Respondió Tom  
- Si todo esta bien, no te preocupes por nada Sheyla – Confirmo Bill 

El auto de Tom se detiene, ya habían llegado al hotel

- Bueno…entonces les pregunto y mañana les digo la respuesta de mis amigas ¿ya? – Dijo ella  
- Los gemelos respondieron - Ok  
-Sheyla se baja del auto y se despide de Bill, el le da un beso en la mejilla y el le dice – Chau Sheyla, nos vemos otro día

- Ella Responde con un – Chau, esta bien nos vemos otro día -  
- Tom se baja del auto con Sheyla y el decide acompañar a Sheyla hasta la puerta del hotel- …  
- Bueno entonces mañana te digo la respuesta…Chau - Dijo Sheyla, ella le estaba por dar un beso en la mejilla pero se detuvo y dijo – m… ¿no vas a hacer lo mismo que la anterior vez?… ¿no?  
- Tom hecho al que no entendía nada dijo – ¿Que cosa? 

El le da un beso en la mejilla a Sheyla, ella agarra la mano de Tom, la cual estaba en su bolsillo; ella le deja un papel y le dice que no lo habrá aquí. 

- Mejor ábrelo en tu casa ¿ya? Y mejor si estas solo  
- valla me tomaste por sorpresa y dejaste con mucha curiosidad, lo leeré cuando este solo entonces...Chau Sheyla – Dijo Tom apretándola de la mano y perdiéndose entre miradas.


	8. Capitulo 7

**I'м нєяє ωιтн уσυ -Capí****tulo 7-**

Tom se fue con Bill en el auto a su casa, cuando llegaron Tom se dirigió rápido a su cuarto; cerro la puerta y saco el papel que le había dado Sheyla, el tenia muchas ganas de saber ¿Qué había en el papel? .Al abrir el papel vio que tenia escrito…

"_valla Tom la verdad que contigo la paso muy bien y me olvido de todo. _  
_Aparte me di cuenta de que el Tiempo se puede ir si no lo aprovechamos,_  
_estaba pensando en que tal vez esto que siento si pueda llegar a una relación mas que amigos espero tu que tu también sientas lo mismo por favor dime la respuesta cuando nos volvamos a ver…te quiero mucho Tom!"_  
_  
_

Tom no podía creerlo, se sentía tan feliz que no se cansaba de leer una y otra vez el papel, un tiempo después Bill entro al cuarto de Tom y empezaron a hablar 

- Hola te quería preguntar si no viste el cuaderno donde escribo mis canciones – Pregunto Bill

- … - Tom no presto mucha atención a lo que Bill le decía

- ¿Hola? ¿Tom? ¿Estas ebrio o que? – Dijo Bill al no tener respuestas de Tom

- Ah… ¿Qué decías? – Dijo Tom

- Que…uf nada, ¿que te pasa? estas muy perdido ¿paso algo? – Dijo Bill

- Pasa que me estoy enamorando de Sheyla – Dijo Tom  
- ¡_Que! ¿Tom se esta enamorando? – _Pensó Bill – Ah…es broma ¿no?

- ¿Que? Por que seria broma, ah ya entiendo, oye yo soy igual un ser humano, y se que eh estado con muchas chicas pero esta vez es distinto – Dijo Tom

- Claro esta vez esta chica no te deja avanzar, ¿esa es la diferencia? – Dijo Bill

- ¿De que hablas? - Respondió Tom

- Nada, oye lo siento pero tengo sueño Chau – Dijo Bill saliendo del cuarto de Tom

- Si estas hoy de un humor… 

Al parecer a Bill no le gusto mucho saber que Tom se estaba enamorando de Sheyla, ya que el igual sentía esa sensación por ella; pero luego el razón y pensó que la actitud que tenia no era buena, además ella y Tom parecen enamorados y Sheyla no se parece para nada a las chicas con las que acostumbraba estar Tom.

Bill pensó que tal vez sus sentimientos hacia Sheyla eran solo confusiones y nada mas.

Por el lado de Tom, no hizo mucho caso a la conducta de su hermano y estaba en las nubes pensando en Sheyla.

**Mientras tanto…**

Sheyla ya les había comentado todo sobre el paseo a las chicas, y solo esperaba una respuesta y la opinión.

Las chicas se quedaron súper calladas y a Sheyla le asusto un poco eso, hubo un silencio que invadió el cuarto hasta que Sheyla decidió preguntar "¿que les parecía la idea?" 

- Y ¿Que les pareció la idea de Bill? – Pregunto Sheyla  
- Bueno...pues me parece... – Dijo Carmen, sin terminar la oración

- MAGNIFICAAA IDEAAA! – Dijo Isabel, estaba muy entusiasmada  
- ¡SI! Es una idea magnifica – Aseguro Carmen  
- Sheyla empezó a reír de alegría - Que bueno, me alegro de oír que les gusta la idea, entonces ese es un ¡si definitivo!

- Carmen y Isabel – ¡CLARO!

- Entonces mañana tengo que hablar con los chicos para que pasado mañana podamos ir a ese lugar – Dijo Sheyla

Sheyla quería llamar a Tom para decirle la respuestas de sus amigas, pero vio que ya era muy tarde y prefirió esperar hasta el día siguiente para decirle, ella estaba con mucho sueño; y decidió que ya era hora de dormir, se despide de sus amigas y se va a su cuarto.

Cuando se estaba acostando Sheyla comenzó a pensar en el mensaje que le había dejado a Tom en aquel papel; y se puso a pensar en Tom todo el rato hasta que se quedara dormida

**Sueño Extraño I**

Sheyla estaba con un vestido hermoso en un patio lleno de flores y vio que Tom se encontraba sentado, ella fue corriendo hacia el, parecía que en el sueño ya eran novios; ella lo imaginaba así y decidió darle un beso en sus labios, ella seguía corriendo hacia el.

De la nada alguien la agarra por detrás y Sheyla se asusta, entonces todo empezó a oscurecerse con un viento que paso el ambiente se sentía frío, ella miro donde antes estaba Tom; pero vio que ya no estaba ahí, Sheyla se quedo tan confundida ¿Dónde esta Tom? se preguntaba a ella misma, luego empezó a sentir que otra vez alguien la agarraba por detrás; ella asustada ve unas manos que rodeaban su cuerpo; ella quería saber de quien eran esas manos, se dio la vuelta para ver a la cara a esa persona que la tenia en sus manos…Vaya era...Tom, entonces el sentimiento de miedo y frío se fueron, ella le dio un beso y Tom no se lo negó, cuando Sheyla dejo de besarlo se dio cuenta que al que besaba ¡era Bill!...ella se quedo asombrada y se aleja poco a poco de el, cuando ella vio en una esquina del lugar se encontraba Isabel, parece haber visto el beso; Sheyla vio que Isabel la miraba con odio y llorando por que había besado a Bill, Isabel empezó a correr.  
Sheyla fue tras de Isabel para explicarle lo que paso, todo lo que vio fue un error; pero no pudo alcanzarla y la perdió de vista, ella empieza a caminar sin dirección, no sabía a donde ir pero cuando empezó a cansarse ella se tiro al pasto y cuando se levanto pudo ver a Tom con otra chica abrazados y a punto de darse un beso, eso provoco que Sheyla se caiga y llore amargamente preguntándose "¿Por que Tom?".  
En eso Sheyla siente que alguien la jalaba de la mano, ese alguien trataba de levantarla del pasto, era Bill el que la jalaba; ella lo miro a los ojos notando que brillaban, el la quería besar…ella se olvido de Tom y de Isabel recibiendo el beso de Bill aun sabiendo de que era imposible que pase algo mas, en eso...Sheyla es despertada…

Era carmen quien la despertó, Carmen dijo que grito muy fuerte, al escuchar eso Sheyla bajo la cabeza y pidió disculpas por haberla despertado con su grito, le dijo que el motivo del grito era por una pesadilla que tenia, Carmen respondió que no había problema, luego de un momento silencioso Sheyla le pregunto a su amiga "¿Que hora es?"…ella le responde "son las seis de la mañana, es muy temprano aun tengo tiempo para volver a dormir "Carmen fue de vuelta a su cuarto y dejo a Sheyla para que trate de dormir, pero no pudo por que su cabeza estaba muy llena de preguntas, pero lo que mas se preguntaba era "¿Que quería decir ese sueño?" Sheyla estaba muy confundida y no lograba pensar en otra cosa...hasta que decidió mirar un poco de tele para ver si el sueño le llegaba otra vez, y así fue al poco tiempo ella se quedo dormida.

**Sueño Extraño II**

Sheyla esta vez se encontraba en una limosina vestida de novia y eso la sorprendió por que no sabia con quien se iba a casar y no podía hablar con el conductor, ya que había un vidrio negro que no dejaba ver ni hablar con el, ella no tuvo mas remedio que esperar a que la limosina se detenga para poder bajar; al poco rato la limosina paro y Sheyla vio que la esperaban en la ceremonia, ella entro y vio a Bill, el estaba en el altar esperándola, ella se quedo sin palabras y mucho mas confundida, pero igual fue hacia Bill.

Ya estaba a unos pasos mas de estar cerca de el y de la nada, como si la ceremonia ya estuviese acabando el padre empezó a decir "Hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión"...Sheyla escucho "YO", era Bill; "¿Que?" Dijo ella "¿Con quien me estoy casando entonces?" ella mira al hombre que estaba a su lado y era Tom; Sheyla se desmayas y despierta en un hospital, estaba muy cansada y no se acordaba de nada hasta que vio a un bebe a su lado, Sheyla de la nada se dio cuenta de que todo era un sueño pero aun no podía despertar, parece que el sueño tenía que seguir.

Sheyla a un no podía despertar, gritaba y gritaba, sin darse cuenta ella grito dormida y por suerte una de sus amigas fue a despertarla.


	9. Capitulo 8

**I'м нєяє ωιтн уσυ -Capí****tulo 8-**

La amiga que la despertó de ese sueño extraño era Isabel, ella miraba a Sheyla que estaba con los ojos semiabiertos, Sheyla abraza a Isabel y ella se extraña, Isabel le pregunto que pasaba y Sheyla le contó todo, se deshago también le contó los dos sueños extraños que tuvo esa noche; a Isabel le parecieron muy locos los sueños igual le dijo "nuestra amistad nunca se va a terminar", para que se tranquilice Sheyla, "y menos por un chico".

Agrego Isabel haciendo que Sheyla este mas calmada al oír eso…pero Sheyla aun tenia dudas de los sueños, ¿Acaso le trataban de decir algo? o solo eran sus miedo los que se habían presentado en esos dos sueños, Isabel se fue a cambiar de ropa por que ya eran las nueve y veinticuatro y Carmen ya estaba despierta, Sheyla se cambio de ropa arreglo su cuarto pero la cabeza la tenia invadida de pensamientos confusos, ella no sabia que hacer pero Carmen y Isabel trataban de que Sheyla se distraiga para olvidarse de esos temas.  
En la tarde Tom llamo a Sheyla, Sheyla al ver en el celular que era Tom dudo en contestar la llamada pero se decidió a contestar para contarle a Tom sobre la decisión o respuesta de las chicas sobre el paseo que tenían planeado. 

**LLAMADA 1:**

- Hola… ¿Sheyla? ¿Que tal? – Dijo Tom  
- Hola…eh bien...todo bien... – Respondió Sheyla  
- Y... – Dijo el esperando respuesta  
- ¿Y? ¿Que? – Dijo ella  
- ¿Ah? …quería saber si tus amigas aceptaron ir al paseo – Dijo el  
- ¡Ah! Si si, ellas bueno a ellas…les encanto la idea - Dijo ella cambiando la voz a un tono feliz  
- ¡Si! Que bueno, entonces ¿mañana partimos? – Pregunto Tom  
- Si yo creo...  
- Te siento algo extraña, ¿paso algo?  
- Ah…eh no nada solo que estoy un poco cansada, solo es eso – Responde Sheyla  
- Ah...pues me encanto tu mensaje, ya sabes el que me dejaste ayer en un papel…por si no te acuerdas – Dijo Tom  
- Ah si que bueno eh creo que ya me tengo que ir Tom, vamos a salir con las chicas un rato de compras – Dijo ella, se había olvidado por completo de el papel que le dejo a Tom ayer  
- Bueno...pero dime la verdad ¿Estas bien?, te noto muy apagada; mañana nos vemos ¿bien? Te quiero...  
- Perdón Tom, pero tranquilo estoy bien…yo también te quiero Tom…Chau  
- No hay problema, chau Sheyla – Corto la llamada Tom

Ella se sentía mal por haber tratado así a Tom, si el no le había hecho nada así que decidió mandarle un mensaje que decía:

"_Hola Tom, yo lamento mi actitud de hace rato y quiero decirte que no aguanto esperar a verte mañana. _

_La vamos a pasar súper bien espero de que no estés molesto conmigo por mi mala actitud...Te quiero Tom, mas de lo que tu puedas imaginar =)_ "

Tom estaba echado en su cama, cuando sonó su celular el lo agarro rápido y vio que tenia un mensaje, el abre el mensaje y ve que es de Sheyla entonces se pone a leerlo, cuando termina de leerlo no dejaba de sonreír, estaba feliz, el tampoco podía esperar a estar junto a ella.  
En la tarde las tres Chica se fueron de compras por que querían tener cosas de recuerdo y pasear un poco por esos lugares de ventas, se compraron muchos accesorios.  
Luego de una larga tarde de compras decidieron volver al hotel, llegaron al hotel a eso de las nueve; Sheyla se fue a su cuarto muy cansada y en eso suena su celular, era… ¡Tom!- 

**LLAMADA 2:**

- ¡Hola Sheyla! – Saludo Tom  
- ¡Hola Tom! – Dijo Sheyla, se la escuchaba un poco mas alegre  
- Te llame par avisarte que mañana el viaje será en tren ¿te parece?  
- Me parece bien, nunca viaje en tren…  
- Es bonito viajar en tren, tienes un poco mas de comodidad – Dijo el  
- Si estoy ansiosa por que ya sea mañana y ¿A que hora sale?  
- Ah si eso…es en la mañana a eso de las ocho y media  
- Ah bueno, ¡Es perfecto! no puedo esperar mas a verte Tom  
- Yo igual, tengo una sorpresa para ti cuando lleguemos allá  
- ¡Oh! ¡Enserio! ¿¡Que es!  
- Es sorpresa…pero te puedo asegurar que es algo muy lindo  
- ¡Ja! entonces lo del viaje...donde queda el...  
- Tranquila yo voy a ir al hotel para llevarlas ¿Esta bien?  
- Bueno entonces todo ya esta listo…eh Tom tengo que cortar la verdad muero de sueño y mañana me tengo que levantar temprano para poder alistar recién mis cosas para el viaje  
- Esta bien pero tienes que llevar ropa sexy ¡Eh! – Dijo Tom  
- ¡HAY THOMAS! ¡Te voy a castigar! – Respondió ella riéndose  
- No…no…no por favor me portare bien, sabes que es solo broma todo lo que te pones se ve sexy en ti… - Dijo el  
- Hay que bonito lo que me dices Tom, bueno ya mañana nos vemos chau un ¡besito!

- Igual para ti Shey  
- ¡Chau! – Corto ella la llamada

Sheyla al terminar de hablar con Tom decidió acostarse y se quedo dormida, esta vez por suerte el sueño no era una pesadilla ni era extraño, ella soñaba con Tom y su sorpresa pero ni en sueños le pudo sacar información sobre la sorpresa que el le tenia a ella.  
En la mañana a eso de las seis y media, Sheyla se despierta, se va a dar una ducha y luego busca ropa cómoda para el viaje, acomodo su cama y fue a comer cereal a su cuarto...estaba indecisa con su ropa no sabia que llevar así que como Carmen se había despertado recién le pidió ayuda, Carmen no dudo en ayudar a su amiga, Sheyla ya estaba terminando de arreglar sus cosas, Isabel se despierta a las siete y cincuenta y seis; Sheyla les aviso que Tom las iba a recoger y tenían que estar listas, a las ocho y media salían en tren; Sheyla les dijo que se apuren, que Tom iba a llegar en cualquier momento.  
Ellas estaban súper felices por que era cuestión de minutos para empezar el viaje. 


	10. Capitulo 9

**I'м нєяє ωιтн уσυ -Capí****tulo 9-**

Llego Tom para llevarlas en su auto, Sheyla se sienta adelante a lado de Tom y las chicas atrás con las maletas, Sheyla y Tom empezaron a hablar.

- Y... ¿Me vas a decir cual es la sorpresa? – Dijo Sheyla muy curiosa  
- No...La sorpresa nos espera en un lugar muy hermoso – Dijo Tom  
- Bueno…ya te saque algo de información por lo menos…- Dijo ella  
- No, no me la sacaste, si no que yo te la quise dar un poquito de información para que no te desesperes tanto – Respondió el  
- M… y Bill...  
- ¡Bill Que!  
- Nada...solo te iba a preguntar como estaba…  
- El esta muy feliz ya sabes…  
- ¡Ay que tierno! – Dijo Sheyla  
- Yo puedo ser mas Tierno – Dijo Tom, cambiando de tono  
- M…no se, nunca lo demostraste –Dijo ella  
- ¡Soy tierno! – Dijo el como si fuese un niño  
- ¡Hay! Pareces un niño chiquito…  
- Ves soy tierno… - Dijo Tom  
- Sheyla empezó a reírse  
- Me gusto mucho el mensaje que me mandaste...  
- ¿Cuál?...ah si, si ese... – Dijo ella sonrojándose un poco y bajando la cabeza – yo…yo no soy así, pero hay algo que me dijo que lo haga  
- Yo siento lo mismo, pero creo que tu me ganaste al hacer eso – Dijo Tom  
- Sheyla le da un golpe suave en su brazo - ¡Si te gane!  
- Pero...no me vas a ganar en nada mas cuando se trate de nosotros

Las chicas que se encontraban atrás se aburrieron y decidieron dar charla adelante.

- ¿Cuanto falta? – Pregunto Carmen  
- Ya estamos cerca... – Respondió Tom  
- ¡Hay! ¡No aguanto más! – Dijo Isabel  
- Ni hablar, ya quiero llegar a ese lugar – Agrego Carmen  
- Lago... – Dijo Sheyla  
- Ah si, si ese lago y la ciudad – Dijo Carmen  
- Isabel se reía con Carmen  
- Bueno aquí es, ¡ya llegamos! ahora a abordar el tren  
- Las tres chicas respondieron – ¡SI!

Sacaron las tres maletas de las chicas y se fueron a esperar a los chicos pero Tom parecía un poco preocupado ya que Bill aun no había llamado.  
Después de 7 minutos Tom recibe una **llamada:**

- ¿Hola Tom? – Dijo Bill  
- Hola ¿Donde estas? – Pregunto Tom  
- Estoy llegando con Georg y Gustav a la entrada ¿Tu ya estas ahí? – Pregunto Bill  
- Si hace horas que los esperamos – Respondió Tom  
- M… ¿Si? pero si hace una hora estabas aquí – Dijo Bill  
- Hay como sea, apúrense en llegar que ya falta poco para que parta el tren… - Dijo Tom  
- Si, si ¡Ya estamos aquí! 

Bill, Georg y Gustav aparecieron atrás de Tom.  
Todos se saludaron y se fueron a abordar el tren; en el momento de estar subiendo al tren Sheyla vio unos asientos que solo era para dos, ella decidió sentarte ahí para que Tom se siente a su lado, pero cuando Sheyla se sienta Bill aparece.

- Hola Sheyla – Dijo Bill  
- Hola Bill - Dijo Sheyla  
- ¿Me puedo sentar a tu lado?  
- _Bueno...me servirá para ayudar a_ _Isabel_ – Pensó Sheyla – ¡Esta bien! 

Mientras tanto…Tom buscaba a Sheyla, la encontró riéndose con Bill.

- Valla aquí estabas...No te encontraba por ningún lado – Dijo Tom

- Lo siento es que yo...estaba esperándote pero me fui a ver el tren y me gusto este lugar – Dijo Sheyla  
- Bill Pensó - _Creo que Tom quiere estar con Sheyla…mejor me voy_ - ya me voy Shey tengo que ir donde Georg...  
- Ah bueno – Respondió ella mientras pensaba - _Rayos no pude hablarte de Isabel _  
- Bill se va y deja solos a Tom y Sheyla - …  
- Y ¿De que se reían? – Pregunto Tom  
- M…. ¿Celoso? – Dijo Sheyla  
- No, solo curiosidad – Respondió Tom  
- No, bueno el solo me contaba de las cosas graciosas que le pasaban solo eso – Dijo ella  
- Ah... ¿estas lista para la sorpresa? – Dijo Tom cambiando de tema  
- ¿Por que? ¡¿Esta aquí la sorpresa? – Dijo Sheyla esperando la sorpresa

- No solo te preguntaba si estas lista – Dijo el  
- No es nada malo… ¿no?  
- ¡Claro que no! – Dijo el  
- Perdón...en ese caso si estoy lista  
- Bueno eso si me gusta

Tom agarra a Sheyla suave de la cara y le da un beso, ella acepada el beso de el; al terminar el beso Sheyla dio cuenta de que Tom la miraba de forma dulce y a la vez rara...

-¿Por que me miras así? – Pregunto Sheyla  
- Es que eres tan linda... – Respondió Tom  
- ¡Eh!...Gracias, me gustaría decir lo mismo de ti – Dijo Sheyla molestando a Tom  
- Tom se quedo con una cara de "No entiendo" - …  
- ¡Pero no quiero! – Dijo Sheyla mientras se reía  
- Pero al menos lo piensas ¿no? – Dijo el  
- M…eso es un secreto – Respondió ella  
- Sabes algo…te quiero cada vez mas – Dijo Tom  
- Si pero yo te quiero muchísimo mas  
- Dime algo… ¿Que va a pasar con nosotros?  
- ¿Como que va a pasar? – Dijo ella  
- No se...es la primera vez que hago esto  
- Yo igual, no tengo ni idea de como seguirá...el tiempo lo dirá pero yo no te quiero dejar  
- Yo siempre te voy a proteger – Tom abraza a Sheyla y ella igual 


	11. Capítulo 10

**I'м нєяє ωιтн уσυ -Capí****tulo 10-**

Luego de ese momento tan lindo, los dos se durmieron.

Después de su largo sueño Carmen e Isabel los despiertan diciéndoles que ya habían llegado y que tenían que bajar, Sheyla se asombro; por que no sintió para nada que el tren se había detenido, ella no es de sueño pesado.

Para Tom era normal, no sentir nada cuando duerme por que el duerme pesado.  
Luego de salir del tren, los chicos ya tenían planeado el lugar donde se iban a quedar, entonces se fueron a ese lugar donde se quedarían, el servicio era como un hotel pero no era grande, tenia pocas habitaciones a comparación de un hotel, lo bueno de eso era que los chicos de la banda iban a tener un poco de privacidad.  
Luego de registrarse, Tom le dio las llaves a las chicas pero no le había dado a Sheyla y ella fue a preguntarle en que cuarto se iba a quedar…

- Eh… ¿Tom? – Dijo Sheyla  
- ¿Si? ¿Que paso Sheyla? – Pregunto Tom  
- Es que quería saber ¿En que cuarto me voy a quedar?

Tom le quería hacer una broma a Sheyla diciéndole que el y ella dormirían en el mismo cuarto pero claro que no era cierto, por que Tom sabia que Sheyla era una chica a la cual le gusta que la respeten.  
Igual le quiso hacer la pequeña broma, para saber como iba a reaccionar.

- Tom se acerco a ella y muy cerca de su oído le dijo - Te vas a quedar en mi cuarto... ¿Que te parece?  
- Sheyla no entendía que pasaba - ¡T…Tom! no...Yo no puedo dormir contigo  
- Pero yo no dije que dormirías conmigo, solo dije...que te quedarías en mi cuarto  
- ¿Que? – Dijo Sheyla sin comprender a lo que se refería Tom  
- Tom empezó a reírse, cada vez un poco mas, metió su mano al bolsillo del pantalón y saco una llave - Toma esta es la tuya...solo quería hacerte una bromita – Tom reía - debiste ver tu cara…  
- ¡Hay! me asustaste pensé que...  
- ¿Que?...que pensabas... – Dijo Tom, dejando de reír  
- ... – Sheyla bajo la cabeza  
- Adivinare...pensabas que yo te tomaría como una ¿chica fácil? – Dijo Tom  
- Bueno algo así...pero claro que yo no te voy a dejar hacer eso, es que actuabas tan raro que me asuste un poco – Respondió ella  
- Tom tenia la mirada con un poco de decepción, por que sentía que ella no confiaba en lo que el había dicho antes - Lo siento pero solo era una broma...y gracias a esa broma pude ver que no crees en lo que siento yo – Dijo Tom molesto  
- No es eso... ¡es que! – Dijo Sheyla sin poder terminar  
- ¡Olvídalo! – Dijo Tom

Tom le dio la espalda a Sheyla y se fue, ella se sentía de lo peor, por haber hecho que el sienta eso...pero no sabia que hacer para compensarlo...mientras Tom caminaba Sheyla dijo "lo siento".Pero era obvio que Tom a la distancia que se encontraba no escucharía.  
Ya era hora de comer pero Sheyla se fue al cuarto de Carmen, donde también se encontraba Isabel, entonces ella decidió desahogarse con sus amigas, ella empezó a contarles a sus dos amigas sobre lo que paso con Tom, Sheyla solo quería un consejo, no sabía que hacer.  
En el cuarto de Carmen… 

- Sheyla ya había terminado de contarles todo a Isabel y Carmen - Me siento mal  
- M…Sheyla tranquila vas a ver que se le va a pasar – Dijo Carmen, tratando de que se sienta mejor  
- Si tranquila vas a ver que el te entenderá y se van a poner mejor las cosas – Agrego Isabel

- Tocan la puerta y Carmen pregunta - ¿Quien es?  
- Hola Chicas soy yo…Bill me dijeron que las tres estaban aquí – Responde Bill  
- Carmen abre la puerta - ¡Ah! Hola Bill pasa  
- Gracias…quería decirles que ya esta lista la comida ¿vamos? – Dijo Bill  
- Carmen e Isabel respondieron – ¡SI!  
- Y ¿Tu Sheyla? ¿No vienes? - Bill noto a Sheyla un poco triste  
- No tengo hambre…perdón Bill estoy Cansada... – Se escuso ella  
- Chicas – Dijo Bill mirando a Carmen y Isabel - vallan yendo yo voy me quedare un rato aquí con Sheyla  
- Claro no hay problema – Respondió Isabel  
- Si – Dijo Carmen

Carmen e Isabel salen del cuarto, dejando solos a Bill y a Sheyla; entonces Bill aprovecha el momento y le habla.

- Y...no me vas a decir que te pasa – Dijo Bill  
- la verdad no tengo ganas de hablar… ¿Te preocupa? Respondió Sheyla  
- Claro… ¿Que paso?  
- Es que Tom... – Dijo ella, siendo interrumpida por el  
- Hay ese tonto de Tom  
- Sheyla cambio poco a poco la cara y se empezó a reír - ¡Hay...Bill! no me dejaste terminar y ya lo insultas  
- Es que cuando dices "Tom" se que el puede ser el causante de esa cara larga que traías – Respondió el  
- Gracias Bill, me haces sentir mejor...pero tengo una pregunta  
- Dime...  
- ¿Por que te preocupas tanto por mi?  
- ¿Quieres saber por que?  
- Claro...si se puede no...  
- Es que siempre me preocuparon mis fans – Dijo Bill sonriendo  
- Ah bueno, sabes...cada vez que te veo, yo vero una persona muy tierna y dulce, ah y chistosa – Dijo Sheyla  
- Gracias Sheyla...pero ya cuéntame si quieres, lo que ese Tonto te dijo o hizo – Dijo el  
- Bueno es que, es solo que me hizo una broma y a mi no me gusto la broma por que no parecía una broma, parecía algo de verdad y eso me asusto un poco; entonces...creo que el se enojo...  
- Y... ¿Tu lo quieres? – Pregunto Bill  
- Yo siento algo por el pero tengo a veces me siento un poco insegura – Respondió Sheyla  
- Oh ya veo, creo que tu y Tom tratan de tener una relación seria ¿no?  
- Si eso es lo que yo quiero…  
- Yo te puedo ayudar si quieres – Dijo Bill

- ¡Enserio! – Dijo ella, estaba alegre de que Bill se ofreciera a ayudarla  
- Si...pero hay una condición... – Dijo el  
- ¿Ah? ¿Cuál? – Pregunto ella  
- La condición es que vallas a comer algo…  
- Esta bien – Dijo Sheyla, mientras pensaba - _Estoy tan feliz que quiero abrazarlo_

Sheyla abrazo a Bill y le dijo "Gracias" sin soltarlo, Bill estaba feliz del abrazo que le dio ella y le dijo "De nada", los dos se separaron; Bill agarro de la mano a Sheyla diciéndole "Vamos ya a comer", el la jalaba del brazo haciendo que ella lo siga; llegaron a la mesa donde todos estaban sentados esperándolos, Bill y Sheyla seguían agarrados de la mano hasta que Sheyla se dio cuenta de eso y soltó las mano de Bill, el no dijo nada; por suerte nadie vio que estaba agarrados de la mano.  
Todos estaban sentados en la misma mesa, Georg, Gustav, Carmen, Tom, Isabel.  
Sheyla no sabía donde se iba a sentar, habían dos lugares vacíos y Bill aun no se sentaba...uno de los lugares disponibles era a lado de Tom y el otro a lado de Isabel.  
Sheyla pensó"Esto esta planeado m...bueno creo que Isabel y Bill deben sentarse juntos para que Isabel pueda hablar con el, para que se conozcan mejor, y yo tratare de hablar con Tom"


	12. Capítulo 11

**I'м нєяє ωιтн уσυ -Capítulo 11-**

Todos estaban sentados en la misma mes: Georg, Gustav, Carmen, Tom, Isabel.

Sheyla llego y no sabia donde se iba a sentar habían dos lugares vacíos y Bill aun no se sentaba...Uno de los lugares disponibles era a lado de Tom y el Otro a lado de Isabel...

Sheyla pensó "_esto esta planeado…bueno creo que Isabel y Bill se deben sentar justos para que se conozcan mejor y yo tratare de hablar con Tom_".

Sheyla se sentó a lado de Tom, mientras todos hablaban, ella y Tom eran los más callados...hasta que Tom decidió dirigirle la palabra a Sheyla.

-¿y que piensas?- pregunto Tom

- Ah…yo nada...- responde Sheyla algo nerviosa recordando que pensaba en lo bueno que era Bill -¿y tu?- pregunta curiosa queriendo cambiar de tema

- Bueno...yo te quería pedir perdón por lo que paso hace rato...yo – trata de decir Tom

Sheyla interrumpe - Olvidémoslo ¿Bueno? -

- Bueno me parece bien – responde algo sorprendido Tom, debido al cambio de humor de Sheyla

En eso Bill ve que Sheyla y Tom ya no estaban enojados entre ellos, así que se sentía mejor por ver que Sheyla reía de nuevo y no estaba con una cara larga como antes, Carmen y Isabel se la paraban riendo y bromeando con los chicos, ya Todos habían terminado de Comer así que decidieron ir por su camino cada uno.

Tom agarro a Sheyla de la mano antes de que se valla y le dijo vamos para allá...lo dijo señalándole la entrada a la terraza que estaba un piso mas arriba, ni bien llegaron a la terraza Sheyla se quedo muy hipnotizada con la hermosa vista que tenia un ocaso se veía ¡hermoso!.

Disimuladamente su vista se poso a Tom que al verla se le quedo mirándola fijamente poniendo a Sheyla en un momento muy incomodo pues ninguno hablaba y tampoco ninguno daba rastros de querer hacerlo

- ¿Que pasa? – pregunta tímida Sheyla

- Eh nada ¿por? – dice algo avergonzado Tom

- No se…me miras y te quedas pensando – responde Sheyla mientras Tom se incomodaba.

El miraba fijamente a Sheyla sin poder si quiera responder a su pregunta un "es que" salio bajo de su boca después de que Sheyla empezara a impacientarse, inconcientemente Tom comenzó a acercársele tomándola del hombro y sin mas tomo conciencia cuando ya la estaba besando. "¿Tom que estas haciendo?" Dijo Sheyla sorprendida, pues por su lado estaba muy confundida y desprevenida por lo que había pasado "¿Qué debía hacer?" Comenzó a preguntarse. Sin mas y aunque parte de ella le pedía parar ella decidió corresponderle aquel beso de igual manera; después de un tiempo y por falta de aire ambos se separaron

- ¿Ahora si me puedes responder a mi pregunta? - Dijo Tom esperando respuesta

- ¿Que pregunta? – pregunto confundida Sheyla sin comprender nada

- La que te hice en la mesa hace rato –Respondió Tom

Como si no hubiera estado presente en ese momento Sheyla se quedo pasmada y sin palabra alguna que decir – Tom cada vez me deja mas confundida- pensó Sheyla mientras un Tom desesperado la miraba como esperando una respuesta

- Sheyla si estas enojada solo quiero que lo digas – Dice Tom algo desesperado

- ¿Enojada?...TU ERAS EL QUE ESTABA OFENDIDO CONMIGO – Grito Sheyla ofendida

- ¿Yo? Pero si he tratado de hablar contigo todo este momento – Dice Tom algo alterado tratando de defenderse

- ¿Hay en serio? Entonces porque si que querías hablar conmigo, no hablamos ¿eh? – Seguía gritando

- ¿Estas loca? ESTAMOS HABLANDO - Responde sutilmente Tom

- Vaya manera de hablar Tom…ME ESTAS GRITANDO - Comienza a enojarse aun mas Sheyla asustando a Tom

- Creo que te estas poniendo pesada – Susurra Tom

Sheyla miro agraciada a Tom mientras este continuaba frunciendo el ceño por estar "enojado" Parece un niño- comenzó a pensar Sheyla mientras Tom le hablaba sin que ella lo escuchara

Tom: Sheyla ¿Qué tanto me miras tengo monos en la cara?

Sheyla continuaba mirándolo agraciada mientras Tom comenzaba a saltar como un niño esperando respuesta

- Sheyla CONTESTA QUE ESTAS PENSANDO – Dice Tom, no resistía las burlas de Sheyla

- Con que este es el verdadero Tom – Pensaba Sheyla burlonamente

Sin mas Tom comenzó a alejarse asustado por como Sheyla lo miraba – Esa sonrisa malvada me dice algo malo pasara – comenzó a pensar Tom mirando fijamente a la chica, Después de un rato de estar alejados mas o menos por un metro la cara de Sheyla comenzó a formar un mueca con la boca haciendo notar a Tom que estaba a punto de…

- Comenzó a reír Sheyla sin poder parar

- ¿Que te pasa? – Comienza a preguntar Tom perplejo

- Hay no…- no podía dejar de reír - en serio que pareces un niño Tom – Continuaba con sus burlas Sheyla

- ¿Como que un niño? ¡A QUIEN LE DICES NIÑO! - Lo dice un Tom muy enojado

- JAJAJA tu…tu – Dice Sheyla sin poder completar su frase

- ¿Eh? ¿Mi que? – Dijo Tom impaciente

- Tu…tu…JA…JA – Siguió Sheyla Burlándose y aun no completaba la frase

En un momento como este Tom ya no sabia que hacer ¿Acaso se había vuelto el payaso particular de Sheyla? ¿Qué siempre estaba haciendo para que ella no parase de burlarse de el? De la nada y como si de un rayo de luz se tratase Tom vio como se estaba comportando respondiéndose a si mismo su pregunta "Estoy actuando como un niño" termino deduciendo Tom mientras Sheyla continuaba riéndose.

Después de un rato de meditarlo Tom se encontraba "avergonzado" comenzando a enojarse nuevamente provocando mas risa en Sheyla


	13. Capítulo 12

**I'м нєяє ωιтн уσυ -Capitulo 12****-**

- Esto no es gracioso- Tom amenazo acercándose mientras Sheyla continuaba riendo

- Sheyla dijo- Lo se pero es que eres tan…tan

- Tan ¿que?- Dijo Tom, tomándola de los hombros

- Gracioso y algo bobo – respondió Sheyla

- ¿Así? – Dijo Tom

- Mientras que Sheyla volvió a responder- ¡Si!

- Pues veamos si esto te parece gracioso…- Dijo Tom

Para sorpresa de Sheyla Tom la había vuelto a besar y como era estilo de Tom el beso siempre resultaba ser algo "inesperado y no planeado" por lo que a ella solo le quedaba por corresponderle sin mas duda, pero algo había de diferente a este beso, este no era como los anteriores, este mostraba una nueva cara de Tom, la que talvez no mucha gente conocía; ese lado "Chistoso y algo bobo" en serio que no describía a Tom la había sorprendido y enamorado a la vez. Esa era la principal razón por la que este beso se había vuelto de algo dulce y suave a algo brusco y pasional, dejando que Tom la acercase mas a el, ahora nada existía solo eran el y ella; Tom no quería dejarla y Sheyla estaba confirmando sus sentimientos, las caricias y las respiraciones agitadas hacían que estos dos comenzaran a querer pasar de nivel, por lo que solo habían decidido "dejar que actuasen las hormonas"

Pero para su mala suerte…

- La puerta se habré y era Bill el que entraba gritando - ¡TOM! Los chicos y yo queremos ir a….

- Sheyla susurrando - ¡Ay no!

- Tom susurrando - No puede ser…

La pose en la que Bill había visto a "la pareja" dejaba muy poco de pensar, Tom tenia a Sheyla agarrada de la cintura con un brazo mientras que el otro la agarraba de la nuca fuertemente…y por el lado de Sheyla ella había decidido colgarse en Tom teniendo ambos brazos rodeándole el cuello; y por si hubiese resultado poco ambos estaban demasiado juntitos como para poder negarse

- Bill impactado por lo que vio decidió disculparse e irse rápido - Lamento si interrumpí algo

- Tom estaba bastante rojo - ¡No Bill! es decir…yo…pero…es que…¡ah!

- Sheyla estaba súper avergonzada y lo único que podía decir era - El trata de decir que ambos estábamos…bueno no estábamos…bueno es decir…no es lo que parece…digo es que nosotros solo estábamos…

- Creo que debo irme avísenme cuando se vayan…-Dijo Bill y cierra la puerta por donde había entrado

Luego de que Bill vio esa escena….que lo dejo con pocas palabras se encontraba muy perdido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Bill llego al cuarto donde se encontraban Isabel Carmen, Geo y Guss

La primera que se acerco a el era Isabel, ella le hablaba y hablaba pero Bill seguía caminando sin escucharla hasta que decidió callarla diciéndole: Lo siento necesito estar solo….-Lo dijo tocándole el hombro y siguió el camino a su cuarto-

Ni bien cerro la puerta Bill se sentó en su cama comenzando a meditar - Por que me siento ¿así? se supone que no debería de molestarme además Sheyla lo quiere ¿no?

La mirada perdida de Bill solo lo hacia pensar mas en como aquella pareja iba avanzando, dentro de el habían deseos de que prosperaban pero una gran inseguridad lo invadía dejándolo con una duda ¿Por qué estaba así?

- Vaya que complicado – Dice Bill, se toma la cabeza comenzando a cerrar sus ojos algo desesperado

No es que tuviera celos o ¿si? Bueno quien sabe solo el tiempo lo diría pero es que esa inseguridad de haberlos visto de esa manera dejaba muy confundido a Bill y mucho de que hablar

-Quiero hablar con Tom…no DEBO hablar con Tom – Dijo Bill muy seguro de que era lo correcto

* * *

- Pero que le pasa – Dijo Isabel, algo triste mientras todos la miraban con pena

- ¡Vamos Isa! No te pongas así, de seguro Bill estaba algo cansado – La consolo carmen

- Si el suele ser así casi siempre – Dijo Gustav

- Si bueno no siempre pero es así – Agrego Georg a la charla

- No necesito que me consuelen chicos yo…se que no estoy en su mundo, además se como es el, recuerden que soy su fan- Dice Isabel, sale de la sala

- Espera Isa yo…- Dijo Carmen tratando de seguirla

- Mejor no le digas nada Carmen…de todos modos también necesita estar sola – Dijo Gustav mientras la detenía con su mano

- Puede que tengas razón pero es que yo…- Dijo Carmen

- Tranquila ya veras que se pondrá mejor – Afirmo Gustav

- Si tú lo dices debe ser así – Respondió Carmen

* * *

Ni bien su hermano se fue Tom se quedo completamente atónito y rojo sin decir nada mientras que Sheyla se maldecía por haber escogido un mal momento y una mala acción

- Bill nos vio – Dijo Tom aun atónito

- Hay que vergüenza-Dijo Sheyla, se pone roja separándose de Tom algo asustada

- Bueno si bien el sabia que me gustabas y yo a ti…creo que nos vio demasiado "cariñosos" – Dijo Tom tratando de que pase el mal momento

- Tienes razón – Responde Sheyla mientras deja salir un suspiro pesado- ¿Que ira a pensar ahora Bill de mi?

- ¿Acaso eso te preocupa?-Tom mira a Sheyla algo dudoso pero celoso a la vez

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero que me dices? Claro que me importa toma en cuenta que soy su fan – Dijo Sheyla

- Vaya no creo que sea solo eso- Tom le da la espalda a Sheyla

- ¿Que insinúas con eso?- Sheyla lo mira enojada para luego abrazarlo por atrás – No me digas que estas ¿celosito?- le miro con una carita de bebe

- ¿Yo? ¿Celoso? Ja ni que decir- Tom comienza a sonar ofendido – Yo Tom Kaulitz… ¿Celoso?

-Pues si- Ella comienza a señalarlo – Tu Tom Kaulitz acabas de hacerme una escenita de celos – Sheyla comienza a verlo triunfante

- ¿Yo? Ja ja escenita de celos si claro – Seguía negando Tom

- Bueno en ese caso…- Sheyla comienza a dirigirse a la puerta – Será mejor que vaya a "consolar" a Bill- comienza a hacer gestos provocativos

- ¡Que! – Tom dijo completamente alterado

- ¿Que no decías que no eras celoso? – Empezó Sheyla a provocarlo haciendo Gestos de burla

- Pues...- Tom no Sabia que decir para salvarse de esta

- Ja lo sabia, así que Tom Kaulitz sigue manteniendo tu reputación de "no hacer escenitas de celos" y yo voy donde Bill; de todos modos no somos nada ¿no?- Dijo Sheyla y comienza a abrir la puerta

Tom pensando - Dios ella es capaz de hacerlo….¿Que hago? Me muero por detenerla pero mi orgullo…

- Adios- Sheyla cierra la puerta

Ni bien Sheyla cerro la puerta ella se oculto detrás de esta esperando que Tom le fuera a dar alcance…un minuto…dos minutos…OCHO MINUTOS y no había rastros de Tom.

Sheyla comenzaba a impacientarse y a enojarse ¿pero que no piensa ir por mí? ¿Que se cree? Comenzó a preguntarse, luego de 15 minutos ella perdió la esperanza comenzando a bajar las gradas dando pasos como si fuera un gigante.

Sheyla estaba tan molesta que ir a "consolar a Bill", iba a ser un error así que no fue por no estar de buen humor. Mientras tanto los chicos (Georg, Gustav, Bill, Isabel, Carmen) ya no tenían ganas de salir esa tarde, y Tom...pues Tom seguía en la terraza acompañado por su orgullo.

.

.

* * *

**_¡Hallo!_**

**_Wow! que capitulo jajajajaj pasaron muchas cosas ¿no?, bueno espero de que le haya gustado e impactado este capitulo :)_**

**_Se cuidan mucho y no dejen de leer el fic por fa! se va a poner mas bueno xD! jajajaj Adios!_**

**_Saluditos!_**

**_Adee! byeeee!_**


	14. Capitulo 13

**I'м нєяє ωιтн уσυ -Capítulo 13-**

Sheyla susurrando - Tom eres un tonto

- Sheyla hasta que al fin bajas… ¿Donde esta Tom? – Dijo Carmen, comenzó a codearle picadamente

- ¿Tom? ¡JA! No lo se – Dijo Sheyla completamente enojada

- Carmen asombrada -¿que? Como no sabes...estabas arriba con el

- Pues yo no tengo nada que ver con el – Sheyla comienza a caminar hacia su cuarto

- ¿ah? ¿Pero que paso? – Carmen no lograba entender que había pasado

- Pregúntenselo a ¡EL!...y si pregunta por mi…Díganle que me fui a… ¡China! – Sheyla enserio que estaba muy molesta, cierra la puerta bruscamente

- Valla si que esta enojada…que siempre habrá hecho ese tonto de Tom – Dijo Gustav

- Carmen suspirando - pues quien sabe lo único que se es que Sheyla pierde los estribos rápidamente

- Gustav asintió la cabeza - pobre Tom….-Comienza a reírse de la mala suerte de Tom

- Carmen de solo ver reír a Gustav no pudo evitar reír con el

Luego de que pasara un buen rato Tom decide bajar y cuando entraba al cuarto donde todos se encontraba esperando respuesta de que había pasado con Sheyla, Tom y Bill

- Bueno…pero Miren nada mas aquí tenemos a la "victima" – Dijo Georg

Todos se dan la vuelta viendo a un Tom cabeza abajo y muy rojo

- ¿Por qué son tan malos? – Dijo Tom con una cara de "maltratado"

- Amigo mira que chica te has conseguido – Dijo Gustav burlándose

- Se puede saber ¿que siempre le hiciste? –Dijo Georg

- Tom Sorprendido - ¿Chica? ¿Hacerle algo? ¡Ella es la que quiere consolar a Bill…Yo debería estar enojado!

- Sheyla quiere ir a consolar a ¿Bill? – Dijo Carmen sorprendida y más confundida

- Si saben que…que lo haga ¡a mi no me importa! – Dijo Tom muy enojado

Tom se va a su cuarto cerrando la puerta bruscamente

- Valla este momento ha sido de locos – Dijo Carmen

- Ni que lo digas – Respondió Gustav

- Chicos disculpen si interrumpo pero… ¿han visto a Tom? – Pregunto Bill

- Valla y tu por que estas con esa cara de muerto – Responde Georg

- Sin comentarios – Dijo Bill

- Pues…Tom esta en su cuarto ahorita acaba de entrar – Dijo Carmen

- Pero debo advertirte que esta enojado – Dijo Gustav en un tono no muy serio, mas parecía burlarse

- Bill Sorprendido - ¿Por que? ¿Que paso? No me digan que es…

- Todos Dice - Sheyla

- Bueno ahora que eh sido advertido entrare a su cuarto – Dijo Bill y se fue al cuarto de Tom

- Todos - Adelante suerte

- Bill toca la puerta del cuarto de Tom – ¿Tom?

- Tom aun estaba enojado – ¡Que!

- Bill noto el tono enojado de Tom pero no se dio para atrás – ¿Puedo pasar?

- Tom no tenia ni idea que Bill quería hablar con el y sobre "Sheyla" – Pasa

- Bill entro – Tenemos que hablar sobre…

- Bill si es para hablar de Sheyla no estoy de ánimos enserio – Dijo Tom molesto

- Pero Tom…es que necesito decirte algo muy importante – Dijo Bill, el no acepta un NO por respuesta cuando se trata de algo serio

- Tom responde – Ya habla rápido - Dijo sin tomar mucha importancia, con tal de que se valla pronto

- Yo…yo antes que nada perdón por interrumpir hace rato, yo te quería decir que me siento raro luego de ver esa escena entre ustedes…creo que estoy celoso…tu sabes que yo sentía algo raro por Sheyla y creo que me enamore de ella pero enserio que yo no quería…eso.

Enserio yo no hice nada y ella tampoco tan solo paso…quiero que sepas eso Tom por que eres mi gemelo y siempre te puedo hablar ¿no?

- Tom ya sabia que Bill sentía algo raro por Sheyla pero no pensaba que era algo serio esto realmente que lo dejo sin palabras, pero igual el entendió que ni Bill ni Sheyla tenían la culpa de lo que sentía Bill en ese momento, lo único que pudo decirle a Bill fue – Esta bien Bill te entiendo pero no te sientas mal

- Bill un poco mas tranquilo dijo – Ah Tom…yo no me voy a meter entre ustedes dos, yo se que Sheyla te quiere a ti

- Tom en ese momento se sentía muy confundido en sus sentimientos, esta vez Bill afirmo estar enamorado de la chica con la que salía pero aun no eran nada serio lo único que dijo fue – esta bien Bill gracias hermano – los dos se abrazaron, luego de un rato Tom dijo – Por favor Bill quiero estar solo en mi cuarto - Bill entendió y se fue.

Afuera todos esperaban a Bill, con las orejas paradas por si había gritos pero no hubo nada de eso, Bill salio y todos lo miraban con una cara de sorpresa, no esperaban que fuera tan rápida la charla entre los gemelos.

-Bill los miro – y a ustedes ¿Que bicho les pico?

-Y… ¿que paso? ¿Te pego Tom? – Dijo sarcásticamente Gustav

- No ¿por que lo haría? – Dijo Bill extrañado

- Bueno se puede decir que Tom no estaba de buen humor, ¿por que más te pegaría? ¿Hiciste algo malo o que? – Responde Georg

-Bill tenia una cara de espanto por que los chicos querían saber que paso, el solo dijo – No paso nada solo quería ver como estaba solo eso

- Todos no estaban muy convencidos pero no hicieron nada solo querían molestar a Bill, hubo un silencio, luego Bill se fue a su cuarto.

Los gemelos se pasaron toda la tarde en sus cuartos, Sheyla no pudo hacer lo mismo ya que Carmen e Isabel la sacaron a jugar Wii con Georg y Gustav, igual Sheyla no se sentía de ánimos para jugar.

Luego de pasar casi toda la tarde jugando se aburrieron y Georg tuvo una idea, la cual era salir esa noche a una fiesta que se iba a organizar cerca de donde se alojaban.

No dudaron en decir "Si" Carmen e Isabel, y Gustav dijo Si igual; para no quedarse aburrido.

Pero Sheyla dijo "NO" y nadie la hacia cambiar de decisión, Carmen seguía rogándole a Sheyla pero como no lo logro se rindió y la dejo, se fue a alistar por que ya iba a ser hora de ir a la fiesta.

Georg fue a preguntarle a Tom si no quería ir pero Tom dijo "NO", Gustav le pregunto a Bill y el tampoco quería ir así que los únicos que se quedaron fueron los tres desanimados.

Ya eran las ocho de la noche y se fueron Gustav, Carmen, Isabel y Georg, Cuando los cuatro salieron hacia la fiesta Sheyla decidió ir al cuarto de Tom para tratar de hablar y arreglar las cosas.

Sheyla estaba a un paso del cuarto de Tom, toco la puerta – ¿Tom?... ¿Puedo pasar? – No había respuesta y ella volvió a tocar la puerta – ¿Tom? Por favor vengo a hablar contigo – sentó su cabeza en la puerta y aun no había respuesta de Tom así que decidió abrir la puerta.

Cuando vio Tom estaba durmiendo; al verlo tan tranquilo provoco que Sheyla entre y lo viera de mas cerca, ella no aguanto las ganas de tocar la cabeza de Tom; mientras dormía se veía tan tranquilo, ella lo miraba de tan cerca y eso hacia que se sienta mas enamorada de el, Tom dormía como un ángel y al despertar se porta como un diablillo.

Sheyla dejo que Tom descanse, se estaba por ir del cuarto de Tom cuando hizo un pequeño ruido sin querer con la puerta, eso hizo que Tom despierte, observando que había alguien en la puerta...la vio a Sheyla…cerro sus ojos y luego volvió a despertar de golpe preguntándose "¿QUE HACIA ELLA AQUÍ?"


	15. Capítulo 14

**I'м нєяє ωιтн уσυ -Capítulo 14 -**

-¿Que haces aquí? –Dijo Tom sorprendido

-Yo vine a hablar con tigo pero como no me respondías entonces abrí la puerta y estabas dormido te quería ver de cerca, me estaba yendo de vuelta a mi cuarto…-Dijo Sheyla

-¿Querías hablar? ¿De que? – Dijo Tom, haciéndose al loco

- Como ¿de que? De lo que paso esta tarde…me siento un poco tonta por mi actitud de niñita – Dijo Sheyla avergonzándose

- Yo también siento que me porte como un niño Sheyla pero no te sientas mal todo esta bien entre nosotros – Dijo Tom tratando de que Sheyla no se sienta mal

-Enserio, que bueno Tom perdón por mi actitud – Dijo Sheyla

- Ya te dije tranquila – comenzó a reír - además fue chistoso no lo crees…no me burlo de ti me burlo de los dos – Dijo Tom y empezó a reír al acordarse de lo que había paso

-Sheyla lo miro seria, pero luego ella no pudo aguantar las ganas de reír- si tienes razón Tom

Los dos se rieron un largo tiempo pero luego, cuando dejaron de reírse Tom empezó a verla a Sheyla de una forma un poco mas serio, Sheyla aun se reía pero cuando noto que Tom ya no reía y no le sacaba la mirada, dejo de reírse; lo miro con una cara de ¿Que pasa?.

- Tom pensaba - _Sheyla no somos nada serio creo que quiero empezar desde hoy_ –

- ¿Que pasa? – Dijo Sheyla

- Es que te quería preguntar algo- Dijo Tom, seguro de lo que quería hacer en ese momento

- Claro ¿que es? – Pregunta Sheyla

- ¿Quieres que seamos algo mas serio?… ¿quieres ser mi novia? – Dijo Tom sin quitarle la mirada a los ojos de ella

- Sheyla se sorprendió, mientras recuperaba el aliento; ella agarro la mano de Tom – Si…si quiero Tom – lo miro sonriente y muy Feliz

En ese momento los dos se abrazaron, Tom se separo de ella por un momento…luego la agarraba de la cara, tratando de que sus labios se unan a los de ella.

El y ella en ese momento se besaron…pero esta vez era un beso entre pareja ya no como antes, luego de ese beso se quedaron en el cuarto de Tom a ver tele pero bien abrazados.

No se despegaron…y se quedaron dormidos sentados en el suelo apoyados en la cama

Ya eran la tres de la mañana y recién llegaron los chicos y las chicas muy cansados, las chicas se fueron a su cuarto pero antes decidieron pasar por el de Sheyla, al ver que no estaba se sorprendieron y fueron a buscarla a los otros cuartos.

Primero fueron al cuarto de Bill, y le preguntaron si no sabia en donde podía estar pero el no tenia ni idea y también se preocupo, el fue con las chicas a preguntarle a Tom si no la había visto

Tocaron la puerta y Tom no respondía como siempre…decidieron abrir la puerta y vieron que Sheyla y Tom estaban abrazados, sentados en el suelo apoyados en la cama.

Esta imagen era muy tierna no hacían nada malo solo se abrazaban Tom y Sheyla, esta imagen hizo que Bill se sienta mas celoso.

Las chicas conmovidas de esa imagen salieron del cuarto y dejaron que ellos sigan durmiendo ahí, mientras que Bill se fue rápido a su cuarto y tiro la puerta haciendo un fuerte ruido.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Bill, el se sentía celoso de Tom por tener a una chica que tal vez sea su amor verdadero, de los Gemelos el que mas a querido tener esa suerte era Bill y a Tom no le importaba tanto eso, es mas Tom no creía en eso ni en el amor hacia una chica.

Pero con Sheyla parecía que Tom cambio esa opinión, por que fue la primera chica que le hizo sentirse enamorado.

Bill en ese momento se sentía abandonado por la vida, por que para el la vida era poder enamorarse de alguien y que ese amor cada vez crezca mas y mas, que nunca acabase.

Ese era, y es el mayor sueño de Bill poder encontrar a su "media naranja" se puede decir; el pobre de Bill soltó unas lagrimas sentado en su cama mirando hacia la ventana, preguntándose ¿cuando llegara esa persona especial a mi vida? ¿Cuándo llegara el amor a mi vida?, Bill bajo la cabeza y empezó a pensar en Sheyla; y comenzó a preguntarse otra vez ¿Por qué cuando estoy con Sheyla me siento extraño? ¿Si yo la hubiera conocido antes habría cambiado algo?

Demasiado confundido se quedo esa noche sin poder pegar un ojo.

Se quedo así toda la noche viendo por su ventana las estrellas, la luna y el cielo, mientras admiraba como el cielo cambio de oscuro a claro; el empezó a sentir una brisa en su cara dándole confianza de que alguien lo estaría esperando, como el esperaba a ese alguien.

En ese momento se olvido del mundo y pudo al fin dormir tranquilo eran las cinco de la mañana.

A esa misma hora Sheyla se despierta dándose cuenta que se había quedado dormida, abrazada por Tom y sentada en el piso, en ese momento empezó a sonreír viendo que Tom estaba apoyado en su hombro.

Ella no pudo evitar mirarlo por largo tiempo, pero luego ella trataba de sacar la cabeza de Tom poco a poco de su hombro, la idea de Sheyla era acomodar a Tom en su cama para que duerma mejor.

Pero le costo mucho acomodarlo en su cama, al parecer se tardo media hora, bueno le costo pero lo logro Tom dormía en su cama tranquilo y no se despertó a pesar de que Sheyla lo jalaba para acomodarlo. Al terminar Sheyla decidió irse a su cuarto pero antes de irse le dio un beso en su frente a Tom, Sheyla se fue a su cuarto y se durmió en su cama.

Los cuatro chicos de la banda se despertaron a las once de la mañana obligados por su pequeña reunión que tenían a las tres de la tarde, la reunión era planificar los conciertos que tenían que hacer por Latinoamérica.

Las chicas se despertaron igual a las once, pero Isabel tenia un dolor de cabeza tan insoportable que decidió seguir en la cama; mientras Sheyla iba a desayunar se encontró con Bill en el comedor y fue a darle los buenos días

- Sheyla fue donde Bill y se sentó a su lado a desayunar – Buenos días Bill

- Bill perdido en sus pensamientos no respondió- …

- Sheyla se preguntaba ¿por que no le respondió el saludo? – ¿Bill? ¿Bill?

- El estaba con la vista perdida, hasta que escucho una voz que decía su nombre – ¿Ah?... ¡ah!

Hola Sheyla – dijo con una cara sonriente

- Hola ¿Que pensabas? ¿Estabas muy perdido eh? – dijo Sheyla tratando de saber que tanto pensaba Bill

- Ah nada solo pensaba en la reunión que tenemos los chicos de la banda esta tarde – dijo Bill

- Y… ¿De que van a hablar? – pregunto Sheyla a Bill

- Sobre unos conciertos que tenemos planeados para fin de año – Respondió Bill

- ¡OH! Enserio ¡que bien! – Dijo Sheyla

- Dime… ¿Ya se arreglaron las cosas entre Tu y Tom? – Pregunto Bill, aunque ya sabía la respuesta pero igual pregunto

- Sheyla asintió la cabeza por un momento, eso preocupo a Bill, pero luego subió la cabeza con una gran sonrisa – Si Bill no sabes ayer yo fui a su cuarto a hablar – interrumpió Bill

- ¿Se enojaron por mi culpa? Lo siento no pensé que interrumpir ese momento entre ustedes iba a ocasionar eso…- Dijo Bill

- Oh…no el problema no fue que nos interrumpieras, no te preocupes el problema empezó después, pero igual no te sientas mal Bill la verdad es que me siento avergonzada por lo que viste ayer – volvió a asentir la cabeza

-Bill la mira y luego pone su mano en el hombro de Sheyla – No te preocupes esa imagen ya la borre de mi mente – comenzó a reír

- Sheyla lo mira y ella se pone a reír con el – Gracias Bill, no sabes luego de lo que paso en la tarde el y yo estábamos enojados pero como te iba diciendo yo fui a hablar con el para que no estuviéramos así enojados, y pues ahí el me pidió que seamos algo serio – su boca empezó a formar una gran sonrisa, mientras suspiro

- Dentro de Bill su corazón se rompía mas pero al ver que Sheyla estaba muy feliz, lo compenso, saco un valor muy fuerte para decir – ¿Enserio?...no me digas que tu y el… – paro mientras trataba de sonar normal, Sheyla sonreía mas cuando Bill se acercaba a la respuesta correcta - ¡Son novios! – Bill sonó "Feliz"…si lo estaba pero solo por ver feliz a Sheyla

- ¡Si!, Puedes creerlo – dijo Sheyla y abrazo a Bill

- Bill seguía fingiendo su voz…no por ser hipócrita si no por no querer demostrar su amor y su dolor – Me alegra mucho que este feliz, felicidades Sheyla…parece que eres mi cuñadita ¿no?

- Sheyla al escuchar "cuñadita" se empezó a reír mientras dejaba de abrazar a Bill – Cuñadita me gusta como suena

* * *

HALLO!  
Como estan?  
Espero de que le guste el Fic :)!  
Muchas Gracias por leer y cualquier duda del Fic o critica comenten! Okey?  
Ade!


	16. Capítulo 15

**I'м нєяє ωιтн уσυ -Capítulo 15-**

Luego de esa larga charla de Sheyla y Bill, se retiraron del comedor, Bill se fue a ver si Gustav ya se había despertado.

Sheyla fue a darle los buenos días a su nuevo novio, toco la puerta…

- ¿Tom? – Dijo Sheyla tocando la puerta - ¿puedo pasar? – Sheyla esperaba que Tom respondiera con un"Si", pero no decía nada…

-Tom abrió la puerta apoyándose en el marco de esta, mirando picadamente a Sheyla – Hola Sheyla o mejor dicho mi amor – Dijo Tom muy feliz

- Sheyla se reía – mejor mi amor ¿no lo crees amor?

- m…- agarrando a Sheyla de la cintura - que bonita te ves hoy – Dijo Tom

- Gracias, ¿Cómo dormiste Tom? – Dijo Sheyla cambiando de tema por que se sentía un poco nerviosa

- la verdad bien…hasta que me dejaste solo – Dijo Tom acercándose picadamente y tratando de darle un beso a Sheyla en su boca…

- Pero Sheyla puso su mano en la boca de Tom – m... Tom aun no le he dicho lo nuestro a mis amigas solo Bill lo sabe, y no quiero que nos encuentren otra vez en una situación muy comprometedora… - Dijo Sheyla

- ¿Qué? ¿Como que Bill ya sabe? – Dijo Tom asombrado, el no esperaba que Bill sea el primero en saberlo

- Si bueno…yo esta mañana le conté y el me felicito, el estaba muy feliz de que nosotros seamos novios – Dijo Sheyla

- Tom en ese momento se puso a pensar "¿_Enserio estaba feliz?, pobre de mi hermano me duele hacerle esto pero creo que pronto encontrara a alguien…de quien se va a enamorar como tanto lo esperabas" – _Ah…volviendo al tema ¡Sheyla! Si ya somos novios no podemos avergonzarnos de que nos encuentren dándonos un besito ¿no lo crees?

_-_Sheyla solo dijo – Tienes razón…perdón Tom pero es que yo…yo nunca eh tenido una relación o un novio…siempre fue así

- Tranquila puedes confiar en mi – en ese momento la abraza mientras su mano acariciaba la cabeza de Sheyla – Te quiero mi amor

- Sheyla no puede evitar derramar unas lagrimas – Yo igual mi amor – en ese momento levanta su cabeza y los labios de Tom se juntan con los de Sheyla

En este precioso momento se puede decir que Sheyla por fin tuvo toda su confianza en Tom y como era su primera relación con un chico, Tom supo como avanzar para que Sheyla no se sienta incomoda ni nada que la haga incomodar.

Al terminar ese maravilloso momento del beso, los dos se fueron al comedor agarrados de la mano en el camino se encontraron con Carmen, la cual pidió explicaciones de que pasaba entre ellos, Sheyla le dijo "somos novios", sin para de sonreír.

Carmen se sorprendió pero estaba feliz por su amiga, paso una hora y ya todos sabían que Sheyla y Tom estabas juntos como pareja.

Enserio que Sheyla y Tom se veían muy felices, los días pasaron y ya era hora de volver a Berlín, se puede decir que ese viaje a "Hamburgo" tuvo muchas cosas positivas entre la nueva pareja que se había formado justamente ahí.

Al regreso del viaje se dieron cuenta que pasaron una semana y media en Hamburgo y que el tiempo realmente paso volando.

_Volviendo del viaje…_

Isabel aun no pudo hacer que Bill notara su amor pero según ella es cosa de "tiempo", por el lado de Georg; termino con su novia y estaba soltero…parece que Isabel lo enamoro sin querer y sin darse cuenta.

Georg sin embargo no se rendía ni dejaba que pase el tiempo para que Isabel lo viera como más que un amigo.

Volviendo a otra pareja…Gustav y Carmen eran muy amigos ambos molestaban y hacían sus travesuras como niños…prácticamente hacían todo juntos, y para todos no seria novedad que dijeran "somos novios" por que lo parecían.

Por el lado de Bill, seguía enamorado de Sheyla pero sin embargo aprendió a vivir con ello, el no cambio para nada en su actitud con Sheyla seguían siendo buenos amigos, eso a Tom por supuesto que no le molestaba; el estaba muy feliz con Sheyla y realmente eso cambio su punto de vista en el amor, Sheyla lo cambio a Tom pero para bien.

Pasó un mes y a las chicas solo les quedaba dos semanas más para poder quedarse en Alemania

Los chicos de la banda sabían eso y querían que esas dos últimas semanas fuera mucho más increíble.

En el primer día de las dos últimas semanas Georg se decidió a declarar su amor a Isabel, aprovecho el momento cuando ambos estaban solos jugando Wii, Isabel se canso de jugar y pido que pararan el juego a Georg.

- Isabel muy cansada de jugar Wii – Hay…Georg por favor ya paremos el juego por un momento ¡Por favor!

- Claro – respondió Georg y ambos se sentaron en el sofá – Isabel… ¿te puedo decir algo?

- Isabel Responde – Si… ¿que paso?

- Es que yo me estoy enamorando cada vez mas de ti – Dice Georg mientras se acercaba a Isabel

- Georg dejo a Isabel sin palabras y muy sorprendida - … - hubo un momento de silencio hasta que por fin Isabel hablo – ¿de mi?…enserio…no me lo esperaba

- ¿Enserio no te diste cuenta? Yo te quiero más que a una amiga – Dijo Georg

- Bueno…Georg me sorprendiste yo te voy a ser sincera…a mi me gustaba Bill y andaba tras de el pero ahora con lo que me dijiste me dejaste confundida en mis sentimientos…creo que yo estaba empezando a enamorarme de ti sin darme cuenta – Dijo Isabel explicándole a Georg lo que sentía

- ¿Enserio? – Dijo Georg con mucha esperanza de que ese sentimiento de amor sea mutuo

- Si - dijo Isabel, asintiendo la cabeza

- Tú… ¿quieres ser mi chica? – Dijo Georg mientras esperaba una respuesta

- Isabel levanto su cabeza y lo miro a los ojos, dándose cuenta que si, ella igual estaba enamorada de Georg – Claro que si Georg – lo mira dulce, agarrando la barbilla de el lo acerco a sus labios y se dieron su primer beso como una nueva pareja.

_Volviendo con Tom y Sheyla _

Los dos se la pasaban muy unidos y Tom era tan dulce, en ese momento estaban viendo la tele y abrazados como siempre, Tom tenía planeado salir con Sheyla esa noche, quería que fuera muy especial…algo solo entre ellos dos

- ¿Que te parece si hoy en la noche salimos? - Dijo Tom

- Vaya me parece bien pero… ¿a donde podemos ir? – Dijo Sheyla preguntando a Tom

- Tranquila eso déjamelo a mi yo se a donde te puedo llevar – Dijo Tom mirándola sonriente

- Ah Sheyla se le soltaron carcajadas por un momento y luego dijo – Vaya así que lo tenias planeado ¿eh?

- me gusta cuando me descubres – Dijo Tom, robándole un beso a Sheyla

En ese momento la nueva pareja Georg y Isabel entran al cuarto donde se encontraba Sheyla y Tom sorprendiéndolos en su beso, Georg y Isabel estaban entrando al cuarto agarrados de la mano; Sheyla se dio cuenta de eso y vio de reojo preguntándose ¿acaso será posible que ellos estén juntos?

- Ay…Georg…Isabel…. ¿que hacen agarrados de la mano? – Pregunto Sheyla esperando la respuesta que ya se suponía que dirían

- Bueno Sheyla, yo y Georg somos…novios desde hoy – Dijo Isabel con una cara que expresaba su felicidad

- Tom muy sorprendido – ¿Enserio? Georg que bien guardado te lo tenías ¡eh! – Sheyla le lanza un codazo el cual lo deja callado

- Me alegro por ustedes Chicos – Dijo Sheyla mientras abrazaba a la nueva parejita

- Gracias Sheyla – Dijo Georg

* * *

Hallo!  
Bueno dejo saludos para los que leen y dar gracias por leer el fic :D!  
Danke y otro dia subire el cap siguiente! :)


	17. Capítulo 16

**I'м нєяє ωιтн уσυ -Capítulo 16-**

Al poco tiempo Bill, Carmen y Gustav ya se enteraron de la nueva pareja que formaron Isabel y Georg.

Era la segunda pareja de la banda y por suerte nadie más que ellos, el grupo de las chicas e chicos, sabían de la existencia de esas dos parejas.

El mundo de la fama no sabia nada de esto, Sheyla no quería que se enteren por el simple miedo a perder su vida normal, y Tom la apoyaba en esa decisión, Mientras que a Georg e Isabel opinaban lo mismo.

Las dos chicas, novias de dos integrantes de Tokio Hotel decidieron ocultar su identidad, esto de ocultar la identidad de las chicas no iba a durar mucho tiempo, ellos lo sabían pero aun no era tiempo para dejarlo salir a la luz.

Volviendo al tema de Tom y Sheyla, Tom tenia planeado llevar a Sheyla a un lugar para cenar, mas o menos a las ocho y media de la noche salieron; Sheyla se había puesto su mejor vestido un poco corto, Tom…bueno esta vez ya no traía los pantalones tan sueltos como de costumbre y esto lo hacia ver muy guapo.

Tom conducía y Sheyla iba a su lado, ella estaba muy entusiasmada por llegar a "ese lugar especial" que le había prometido Tom, tardaron como doce minutos en llegar, Sheyla traía una venda tapando sus ojos por que Tom le dijo que lo haga.

Llegaron al lugar, Tom estaciono el auto y luego salio del auto, abriéndole la puerta a Sheyla y manejándola ya que no podía ver aun el lugar, caminaban y caminaban hasta que Tom paro y le quito la venda de los ojos a Sheyla, ella cuando vio el lugar; vio que era demasiado fantástico…era como un sueño estaban bajo la luz de la luna donde todo era un habiente natural, al parecer solo estaban los dos en ese maravilloso lugar, Sheyla noto que habían velas encendidas, fue a acercarse para ver mejor y ahí se encontraba el lugar donde Tom y Sheyla iban a cenar.

Así que ese era el plan de Tom, llevarla a cenar a un lugar donde solo ellos dos puedan estar en un ambiente muy lindo, iban a cenar bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

- Sheyla aun con la boca abierta por que el lugar era demasiado hermoso – Pero Tom te pasaste este lugar es perfecto – Dijo Sheyla muy feliz

- Me alegra que te allá gustado mi amor – Dijo Tom acercándose a Sheyla y tomándola de la cintura, dándole un beso en sus labios

- Que buen plan amor enserio que me dejaste sin palabras, te amo – Dijo Sheyla, abrazando muy fuerte a Tom

- Es que ya lo tenía planeado, quería que tuviéramos una cena muy especial – Contento Tom, devolviéndole el abrazo

Luego de platicar un momento se sentaron a cenar y mientras compartían un hermoso momento ya era hora de irse pero…Sheyla quería echarse en el césped y mirar las estrellas por un momento, Tom acepto; juntos vieron las estrellas por un largo tiempo.

Después de un largo momento en silencio y con la mirada perdida hacia el cielo, Tom estaba echado pero luego decidió sentarse; poniéndose más cerca de Sheyla, mientras esta decidió hacer lo mismo que el, sentarse a su lado y estar juntos.

En ese momento que ella se había sentado a lado de Tom, sintió que alguien los miraba o mejor dicho los vigilaba, ella realmente no se sentía cómoda con ese sentimiento; hasta que Sheyla decide comentarle a Tom; ella dijo "me siento vigilada" pero a Tom no le preocupo mucho ya que estaban en una zona alejada de la ciudad. El trato de que Sheyla se olvidara de ese sentimiento dándole un beso en su boca, mientras se besaban las manos de Tom invadieron la espalda de Sheyla provocando que ella se echara, mientras tanto Sheyla se agarraba de Tom para no caer, en ese momento parecía que Tom quería tener "eso" con Sheyla, ella no sabia si seguir o parar con ese momento; Tom seguía avanzando, cuando el encontró el seguro del vestido iba soltándolo poco a poco, para ese momento Sheyla estaba decidida a tener "eso" con Tom, al parecer ella confía mucho en su novio, el nunca le haría daño y el amor que ella le tenia iba creciendo mas y mas.

Cuando Tom termino de quitarle el seguro al vestido, el estaba decidido a quitarle el vestido por completo, y Sheyla iba a dejar que el lo haga; pero lamentablemente Tom vio una luz, y al ver eso se espanto tanto que abrocho rápido el vestido de Sheyla, ella muy sorprendida le pregunto ¿Qué pasa?

Tom solo dijo "tápate la cara si no quieres salir en los diarios", Sheyla al escucharlo eso entendió que había alguien espiándolos con una cámara, se tapo rápido su cara con su cabello, los dos se fueron corriendo hacia el auto agarrados de la mano. Por suerte esa persona que les estaba sacando fotos no los siguió, pero si acabo con un lindo momento para la pareja. Cuando los dos entraron al auto, Sheyla se agacho por si el paparazzi los seguía y Tom encendió el auto para irse lo más rápido de ese lugar.

Cuando ya estaban a una buena distancia del lugar; vieron que nadie los seguía, Tom le dijo a Sheyla que ya no había peligro, ella dejo de ocultarse, ella tenia miedo que el mundo se entere que ella y Tom eran novios.

- Sheyla estaba pasmada – ¿Que fue eso?

- Bienvenida a mi mundo – Dijo Tom sarcásticamente y un poco molesto, por el hecho de no tener privacidad con su novia

- ¿Así es tu vida?…vaya que incomodo es estar así – Agrego Sheyla

- Eso no es lo peor… ¿Qué tal si mañana te revelan como la chica del guitarrista de Tokio Hotel? – Dijo Tom preocupado por ella

- Tienes razón, espero que no me hayan sacado fotos que revelen mi identidad…pero algo seguro es...las preguntas que te harán sobre "esa chica" – Dijo ella, esperando ver la respuesta de Tom

- Si de eso nadie me salva ¿Qué diré? ¡OH Dios! – Dijo Tom pensando en lo que iba a decir si le preguntaban sobre "esa chica"…pero no hayo respuesta

- Tom…creo que deberías decir que es solo una amiga por el momento o algo así…yo no quiero que me persigan reporteros preguntando ¿Dónde se conocieron? ¿Cómo paso? Y…etc.

Tú entiendes… – Dijo ella preocupada

- Si yo te entiendo, tranquila yo diré lo que tú creas mejor – Dijo Tom

- Gracias mi amor – Respondió ella

Después de pasar ese momento incomodo, Tom y Sheyla ya no tenían muchas ganas de seguir con lo que habían empezado esa noche, ellos se fueron a la casa de Tom a descansar.

Ya eran las once de la noche y Tom tenia mucho sueño, Sheyla supo que el estaba cansado así que decidió irse al Hotel.

Ella se despide de Tom con un beso en la frente y Tom le reclama su beso en la boca…ella lo mira sonriente y le da su beso a Tom, Sheyla sale del cuarto.

Al salir del cuarto ella vio el cuarto de Bill abierto, ella muy curiosa asomo la cabeza y vio que Bill no estaba en el cuarto, Sheyla entra al cuarto, dio como cuatro pasos al pasar la puerta y aun no veía a Bill, ella se estaba por ir, cuando siente que alguien la agarra por atrás haciendo un ruido como: "¡BOOH!" ella se asusto al oír eso y lo único que hizo fue darse la vuelta rápido, ella al darse la vuelta vio que solo era Bill y se calmo...


End file.
